The beater and the keeper
by Brave and Courageous
Summary: Hogwarts is a place of peace and tranquility. But of course then the students come in, one students name is Kellie Lupin. She is a metamorphmegus in Gryffindor, she's in love with her best friend and is an older sister to the infamous golden trio. Her hairs purple and her heart is seeing red. But this red is Fred Weasleys hair. Her best friends hair. T for language. R&R enjoy!
1. This is it

A/N this is a total AU story, Remus, Sirus, Tonks and Fred aren't dead. Fred and George are in their first year, Tonks and Lupin are teaching, Sirus isn't a wanted fugitive. The battle of Hogwarts has happened, please enjoy!

disclaimer I wish. I own Kellie... No one else.

 **I was falling into the dark abyss. I could hear Fred and my family calling out for me, I couldn't open my eyes, but my life flashed before me. Am I dying? I asked myself. Well I hope bloody well not! I have to open my eyes! But could I?**

 **I am a metamorphmagus, my name is Kellie Lupin. When this story starts I was eleven and ridiculously carefree. The day I got on the train to hogwarts, the day my life began. My hair is sandy brown, quite like mum and dads. My eyes are hazel with flecks of Amber. I'm clumsy, dad says I get it from mum. My dads a werewolf and mums a metamorphmagus. I'm short, like mum. But my personality is my dads. I'm the perfect mix of both. This story is of me and my best friends. How I fell in love with Fred Weasley.**

Here it was, Kellie thought excitedly as she looked around the platform. "Molly, Arthur!" Her dad smiled, he walked up to two red heads. "Tonks, Remus" Kellie recognised them both. "This is Kellie!" Her dad introduced. That's when they realised they needed to get on. Her mother hugged her tightly. "You two be good now" she said, gesturing to them both. "Mum, it's not like I'm going to blow up anything with you two at school, you teaching charms, you teaching DADA" Kellie laughed at Teddy. Then they got on the train. "Go, find your friends, I'll be fine!" Kellie urged as they went to find seats, Teddy laughed and hugged his little sister. She turned to find a compartment when someone behind her screamed, "Crucio!" Ever like her father she made her way towards the sound. She mustered up all the courage she had and yelled, "expecto patronum!" It worked and then they turned their attention to her and the fox that had appeared. "Whoa, you can do that?" Momentarily they'd forgotten and then they yelled "Crucio" Kellie felt her self screaming as they did it again and again.

When she woke up she saw familiar faces around her. "Five more minutes" she groaned, reaching her hand up to hit them away, but she was filled with pain and she hissed as her arm recoiled quickly. "Kellie, oh thank god" her mum said. "Wotcher" Kellie said, sitting up slightly. "She's just like you!" Her dad grinned, she noticed his arm was around her mums waist. Could those two be anymore in love? "Is the other kid safe?" Her mum grinned this time. "Just like you" she grinned. "The other kids fine, how'd you get them away from her?" Kellie sat up straight. "I used a patronus" she whispered. "Can you show me?" Her dad asked. Kellie nodded quickly. She took her wand and said clearly, "expecto patronum" she smiled as the fox slinked out. "Well, we did something right" her mum remarked. Her dad swiftly agreed, they kissed and Kellie stood up. "Great, your in love, now please stop making me wanna puke!" The two boys beside her laughed.

Kellie sat across from one of the boys the other sat next to her. "Allow us to formally introduce ourselves. I'm George" one of the twins said, the other one nodded. "I'm Fred, now if your a Lupin how come we haven't met?" He asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "I was the turkey" she mumbled. Her hair flushed bright yellow, it always did this when she was embarrassed. "The one that went blue and started an Irish jig?" Kellie laughed and nodded. "Dad thought he'd charmed it accidentally somehow. He never figured out it was me though!" The two boys laughed. "So Forge, reckon she can join? Kellie looked at them curiously. "Gred I reckon so!" They laughed and Kellie felt warmth pass through her. "What the hell are you two talking about?" She asked, a boy pushed the door open, "hi," Kellie nodded at him, "wotcher!" She said, "can I sit with you?" He asked, George nodded. "I'm Lee Jorden and I need cover coz' I set off a load of dung bombs near the prefects" they grinned and shook his hand. "I'm Fred, that's George Weasley, master pranksters extraordinares, that's turkey" Fred said. Kellie rolled her eyes. "I'm Kellie Lupin" she said, nudging Fred with her shoulder. "I'm a metamorphmegus, I'm extremely akward and one year I turned into a blue turkey and did an Irish jig. Funniest thing is my dad never found out" that's when the door opened and Teddy and her dad were stood there. "Till now, love" Kellie smirked. "I could have turned into the tablecloth, I did that once actually" she slapped a hand to her mouth. "I've said to much!" They all laughed, Kellie's hair went a light lilac colour and Kellie quite liked it. So did Fred. "Sure did turkey" he mused, they all burst into peels of giggles. "So what happened to the dude who used the unforgivable curse?" Kellie asked, her dad sat down and hugged her. "Expelled" he said, his chin resting on her head. Needless to say, he was extremely overprotective. The fact that his little girl had been exposed to the unforgivable curses. He felt sorry that he wasn't near the boy on a full moon. He left quickly. "See you at school, love" he kissed her forehead and then left. Teddy sat down in his place. "When did you turn into a tablecloth?" Kellie grinned. "One Christmas, remember when the tablecloth pulled out from under all the food?" They all laughed and Kellie went to get into her uniform.

When they got off the train Lee and George grabbed their bags and with wide eyes scurried off the train. Kellie grabbed her bags and gazed up at the beautiful castle in front of them. "Firs' years! Over 'ere!" A very tall man yelled. Fred nudged Kellie, "that's Hagrid" he said, pointing at the man who was yelling. Kellie laughed. "I know, I've met him before, lets go!" They quickly walked over to Hagrid. "Kellie! How are ya?" Kellie smiled. "Good thanks Hagrid" all the first years got in boats. "No mor' than fou'" Hagrid yelled. Kellie got in a boat next to Fred, George and Lee got in the other side. "Y'know," Kellie thought aloud. "My brother says that the people you sit with on your first train ride will be your best friends for life, I asked my dad and he said he was friends with all of them" they laughed. "Bill, Charlie and Percy said that!" Fred and George said, together. Kellie groaned. "I'm stuck with you goons for life!" She said dramatically. "You might even marry one of us one day" Fred winked wagging his eye brows at her. "You might end up in the lake one day!" She retaliated, Lee and George laughed. Fred frowned at them and stuck his tongue out at them. "What's hogwarts like?" Lee asked. "Confusing," Kellie said. "Surely it can't be bad?" Kellie laughed. "It's confusing," she repeated.

Soon they were ushered in by professor McGonagal. She explained how things worked and them turned and lead them in. Obediently, they followed her into the great hall. A shabby hat sat on the stool, it suddenly started singing. Kellie waved at her mum and dad. They grinned back at her. They were sorted quickly into houses. "Lupin, Kellie" murmurs passed through the hall, Kellie walked, head held high, to the hat. She put it on her head. " _Mummy and Daddy are teachers, heh? Well mummy was a hufflepuff, you'd do well, but griffindor is good as well. Daddy was griffindor. Saved someone with a patronus, heh? Well better be_ GRIFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted from a table and Kellie went to join Lee on the griffindor table. "I'm Bill Weasley, head boy" Kellie smiled. "Kellie Lupin, I was the blue turkey who got up on the table and did an Irish jig" she grinned, Bill laughed. "I like you already!" He grinned. "Charlie! You remember that Christmas where the turkey went blue? Y'know the one with the Lupins?" The ginger boy nodded. "I was the turkey" Kellie grinned. "Weasley, Fred" it barely touched his head when it yelled "GRIFFINDOR!" Fred grinned and went to join the table. George joined them. Soon the feast started. Kellie and the boys happily tucked in. Suddenly a ghost came floating through. "Good evening, first years?" The group nodded. "Nearly headless Nick!" Kellie grinned, he seemed to soften his stoic face. "Kellie" he smiled, "good to see you on the griffindor table" he said. "Why are you called nearly headless Nick? Isn't it kinda impossible?" Kellie frowned and stuck her head down. "It does this" Nick sighed, he tugged on his head and it swung open as if on a hinge. Lee looked as if he was going to be sick. "Sorry I asked" he mumbled. They were all cut off when Dumbledore started his annual speech.

The common room was packed with plushy sofas, cushions, tables and a fire. The warmth and comfort of the room made Kellie feel at home. "Welcome home" George said, gazing round. "You look amazed Turkey" Kellie smiled and tucked her purple hair behind her ear. "Bloody hell" Lee grinned. Kellie grinned and suddenly felt extremely sick. Her hair went luminous green and her stomach lurched. "Turkey, are you alright?" Fred asked as he sat her down. Kellie nodded. "Stop calling me Turkey!" She muttered, her hair slowly went back to sandy brown. "I think" she squeaked out. "The Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour-Beans are catching up to me" her face slowly flushed with colour. "I know!" The three boys cried out. "Hugs!" Kellie groaned as her all squashed her.

She went up stairs and saw four other girls in the room. "I'm Alison Mayst, but you can call me Ally" one girl grinned, Kellie liked her already. "Kellie, call me Kel" she shrugged and flopped on her bed. "You're that girl who is friends with the Weasley twins!" One girl said. Kellie nodded. The girl turned up her nose. "My mother said they were blood traitors" Kellie sighed, of course. "Yep well, that's life, ain't it?" The girl sighed. "I'm Cherry" oh jeez! "Wait Kellie Lupin? Aren't your mum and dad teachers, isn't your dad a werewolf" Kellie sighed. "Yes" she said her hair slowly turning a furious red. "Oh my mother says he's an insolent half blood who shouldn't teach! She also says your mother is a blood traitor who should be locked up in Azkaban!" She said, Kellie saw red. "Well no one gives a damn about what your mother says, I'll have you know my mother is a bloody great person! So are the Weasleys! My dad? He's a bloody pure blood if it bothers you this much! You have no right to talk about my family and best friends like that!" She fumed, she opened her case threw on some pyjamas and grabbed her photo album, before leaving and almost slamming the door behind her. She went down to the common room and curled up in a comfy chair. She then started quietly sobbing and flicking through the pictures. "Kellie?" It was Bill, Kellie sniffed and nodded. "I hate her" she whispered. "Who?" He asked, at this point another red head came over. "This bloody bitch Cherry!" She huffed. "Azkaban," she shook her head. "if I hadn't been brought up so polite" she muttered. Bill hugged her. "You know we can go get your dad or mum?" The other red head smiled. "I'm Percy," he said. Kellie smiled. "Kellie, and thanks but I'll be fine" she said.

The next night Fred and George came rushing into the common room with a tatty old piece of parchment. "I know what that is!" Kellie said as the boys waved it triumphantly. "It's the marauders map!" Kellie said, digging her wand out. She pointed it at the paper, looking if anyone was there she said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" a map exploded in curly writing and showed everyone, where they were, what they were doing, everything. "You are bloody brilliant" they said bounding up to Kellie and Lee and kissing Kellie's cheeks. She laughed and pushed them off the sofa. "We can't tell my dad" she hissed, they paused to look at her. "He was moony, uncle Sirius told me" she explained. "Kellie!" It was Ally, a grin broke out on her face. "I'm so sorry about Cherry, she had absolutely no right!" Kellie smiled. "It's okay, it's not your fault. "Oh, this is Fred and this is George, guys this is Ally!" Ally grinned at them. "One of Kels self proclaimed best friends!" She declared. Kellie smiled and Ally sat with them. "Can we show her?" Kellie asked. "Your family were marauders!" Kellie smiled. "Okay so.." Then she explained the marauders map, to her new best friend.

 **That was the start of my friendship with Lee Jorden, Fred and George Weasley, the Weasleys and Ally Mayst. They would be my best friends and stick with me through thick and thin.**

A/N I'm sorry for all the long waitss, just I'm moving house and Christmas has just finished, I'll have the next chapter up by the fourth of Jan, hopefully people like it! Sorry for such long waits between updates!


	2. I solemnly swear

A/N so I have said I'd have this out on Jan fourth, but I finished it early and decided to post it! The songs were say somethings by great big world and hallelujah by Jeff Buckley!

disclaimer Kellie is mine, nadda else!

 **I'm still falling but I can see a light. I wonder how much longer, till I see Fred again. I never expected this to happen when I jumped in front of dad. Mum and him are safe now. So I guess I'll finish first first year school seemed to pass so fast, the best lesson were flying, I was quite good at playing keeper. Which is how I became the youngest quiddich player in a century and the youngest keeper in three centuries. I was getting so excited for Christmas! It was the week before All Hallows'. It's funny really how Christmas was my favourite time of year. Now it's my favourite anniversary! But we'll get to that later! Every night the twins, Lee, Ally and I would sneak out and pull pranks on teachers. One on my dad was the most funny! It was a muggle one. We snuck into the classroom before our lesson and put a bucket of ice water on the door. He opened it with a flourish and the bucket tipped on him, then the bucket fell on his head, leading him to trip up over a table. Laughing I helped him up. He gave me a glare, but I doubt he ever suspected us. As Peeves thought it was hilarious! A week after that my grandma died**.

Just before Hallowe'en, Kellie was pulled aside by her parents. They sighed, maybe it would be better bluntly told. "Kellie, Granny Andromeda is dead, Kellie she wanted you to sing at her funeral" they said, Kellie let them hug her and she wrapped her arms round them. She cried, she broke down, she got back up again. She always did. "I'll sing, what does she want me to sing?" Her parents smiled through their tears. "Say something and Hallelujah, the ones by the muggle singers?" Kellie nodded. She hugged her mum again, she drew back. She sniffed and hugged her parents again. "I've got to get to class, can I come by after tea?" They smiled and nodded. "Kellie, you are not alone, you have us, Teddy, Fred, George and any other friends. Okay?" Kellie hugged her dad again. "Okay" she whispered. She practiced all weekend and when the funeral came up, Fred and George were there. Every step. They said.

Kellie's hair was blue and curly. She had a black dress on and cardigan, with flat pumps and tights. She took to the stage, she started instantly making making people's head snap that way. She strummed along on her guitar.

" _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I... am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I... will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I... will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..."_

She sighed and started on the next song. Why? She thought, why did grandmama leave us so soon?

 _"Well, I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major liftl  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

 _Baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

At this point Kellie had tears streaming down her face.

 _"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

 _There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

 _Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,"_

Kellie walked off. She burst into tears, Fred and George instantly threw their arms around her. Her head slumped forward. "I love you guys" she said, as soon as she calmed down. After the ceremony they started celebrating her life, as it had been. "So what's happened at school?" Her uncle Sirius smiled. Kellie paused. "Not much" she shrugged. Her mum and dad spat out their drinks. Fred and George choked on theirs and everyone turned to look at them. "I deeply detest that!" George grinned, Fred nodded. "I mean we didn't steal the marauders map for nothing!" He declared, loudly at that. Kellie turned to him quickly as her dad dropped his drink. "Fred!" Sirius laughed. Kellie frowned and crossed her arms. "It wasn't me dad!" She said, before gracefully sweeping away. Leaving Fred and George at the wrath of her dad. "The marauders map! I've been looking for it for ages!" He said loudly. Kellie scoffed into her drink. She smirked at Fred and George and raised her cup at them. They both had identical mock glares.

Soon it was Halloween and the twins thought it was funny to go to Dumbledore and yell 'trick or treat!' Dumbledore had grinned and suddenly with a flick of his wand they were covered with toilet paper. "Trick" he smiled, cheerfully. Kellie burst out laughing and suddenly Dumbledore had water over him. Thus starting a war between Dumbledore and the small group. At the grand feast Dumbledore grinned, his eyes sparkled and danced, he stood up and the hall fell silent. Kellie knew what was coming. "Fred, George, Lee, Ally, duck!" She hissed, before the five slid under the table, as rain started pouring over the students. They followed Kellie and she crawled to the teachers table. Then Dumbledores hair turned bright blue. Then pink, then purple, then yellow, green, back to blue. The rain had subsided and the five sat and laughed at Dumbledores hair changing colour. "I do believe you've won that round." Dumbledore smiled. Kellie nodded, the boys and Ally had to agree. "FEAR US PUNY MORTALS!" Fred and George yelled hopping on the table. When mysteriously their hair turned bright pink. Kellie was almost in a fit at this point. Dumbledore smiled. "I think the one you need to fear, boys, is Kellie" her dad pointed out kindly. The twins realised what had happened. "Kellie, I'm going to kill you!" George said. Kellie laughed. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled over her shoulder as she and Ally darted to their rooms. They flopped onto Kellie's bed giggling. "He's gonna kill you" Ally giggled. Kellie nodded. "Dumbledores a jolly good sport though" Kelie smiled. They lay talking for hours after that.

The next morning Kellie considered not going downstairs. But hunger overtook her so she morphed and went downstairs. Kellie shovelled some eggs and toast down before getting to her next lesson, which was DADA. She yawned and looked around wearily. "Kellie?" Bill asked. Kellie nudged him. Putting a finger on her lips she winked. "Good one" he laughed and Kellie chuckled with him. "You might want to watch your back though" taking a hint she quickly slid into her dads classroom. "Oh Turkey" she froze and spun on her heel. Fred and George were there. Wands raised. Kellie winced. "Expelliarmus!" She said, Fred's wand flew to her. Then she ducked a hex George threw at her and she used the disarming charm. She sauntered past them and gave them a kiss each on the cheek. "When will you learn?" She laughed. "Did she out smart you again?" Her dad smiled. "You can take off the body binds now" Kellie grinned. "That's the beauty of it" she said, she morphed back and her hair was the lilac colour. "I didn't hex or jinx them" Lupin laughed again. "I see you have the marauders side in you" Kellie tapped her nose. "Memorised the map" she quipped. She threw them their wands and they stared at her. "How?" Kellie laughed. "Don't ask and-" she started. "She won't lie" her dad finished.

Kellie had potions with the slytherins, it wasn't too bad she shared a desk with Fred. Kellie looked at her cauldron as it simmer green. Kellie looked at the instructions, she added unicorn hair. "Three stirs, clockwise, anti clockwise, clockwise." Kellie said to him. "But it says.." Kellie sighed. "Just do it" Fred nodded as he followed her instructions. Snape came over to inspect it. "This is exactly how it should be, I highly doubt it was you Weasley" he sneered, Fred smiled at Kellie. "All Kellie's idea sir" Snape nodded. "Five points to griffindor, now class put your potions into a vial, label it and put it on my desk." Kellie grinned at Fred and bottled up their potion. She labelled it with her neat curly writing and took it to Snapes desk. Snape nodded she walked back to Fred who high fived her. "You got five points, from Snape!" Everyone had put their potions on their desk. "Clearly the only one that's right is this one!" He held up Kellie's and Fred's in between two fingers. "Mr Weasley, considering this is your potion, you can come and try it out" Kellie suppressed a snicker as Fred got up and Snape poured a drop on his head. Fred instantly turned grey. The same colour as the wall. "Excellent ten points to griffindor" everyone's head snapped to Kellie, then to Fred, then to Snape. Kellie smirked as the bell rang. "A foot and a half on the properties of moonstone, to be handed in next weeks first lesson." Everyone left. Fred still the same grey. Kellie smiled and with a flick of her wand and a muttered spell Fred was back to normal. "I can't believe-" Fred grinned. "He gave us fifteen points-" George continued. "Without us losing any" Kellie finished. She was by now familiar with these conversations and she could easily but in and be right.

The lessons seemed to pass quickly and Kellie walked through the halls with pats on the back nd smiles. Except from slytherin. Kellie was walking with the twins, Ally and Lee as she normally did when they passed a group of sixth year slytherins. They stopped the five. "Hey look! It's the bitch, the blood traitors and the other one." Kellie felt her blood curl. "Aww, look, the ickle wickle firstie is annoyed!" One said, Kellie felt her hair changing. "Bloody hell!" One of them exclaimed. "Aren't you the one that took a Crucio for a hufflepuff?" Kellie nodded. "Yeah, why?" They looked between them. Then they reached out and grabbed Kellie's arms. "Hey get off her!" Fred yelled. He drew his wand and started shouting hexes and jinxes at them. They tightened their grip. "Get the bloody hell off me!" Kellie yelled, kicking at them. Ally, Lee and the twins were all yelling at them. "Oi! She kicked me, you fucking bitch!" One of them put their hand over her mouth. Taking her chance she bit him. "Crucio!" They yelled. Kellie screamed out and the pain slowly became unbearable. "Your mummy and daddy aren't here now, are they?" Kellie suddenly grinned through the pain. "Are you so sure about that?" A voice said, the six slytherins turned around. There stood Nymphadora, Remus, professor McGonagall, professor Snape, professor Binns, Hagrid and Dumbledore. "We didn't do anything!" They insisted as Kellie fell into her friends arms. "Holy shit" she murmered, "life doesn't get more exciting?" Her wrist was killing her. She must have fallen on it funny. "Kellie!" Her mum said rushing to her. "Wotcher mum" she grimaced, Nymphadora grinned and hugged her. "Why is it always you?" Professor Binns asked in his normal droning tone. "Because I'm me" Kellie said, she was quiet and pale. Kellie noticed her mum had been crying. "Mum, don't cry" Kellie said pushing up and feeling her wrist jolt, she let out a gasp of pain and hugged her mother. "Let's get you to the hospital ward!" Professor McGonagall rapped out. Kellie nodded. "One second" Ally said, she walked up to the one who had used Crucio. Then she punched him in the face. He swore as he cupped his now bleeding nose in his hands. "10 points to griffindor" professor Snape said. Now that surprised everyone, Snape was smirking slightly. That almost gave Lee a heart attack.

When Kellie woke up she saw Teddy by the bed. He let out a snore and Kellie giggled at his face. "Teddy, Teddy, you dolt wake up!" Kellie rasped, her voice seemed quiet and her throat strained. "Kellie!" Teddy exclaimed as he woke up with a jolt. Kellie laughed and tried to sit up. "Stay still miss Lupin!" Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled over. "I've got to get mum and dad!" Teddy said, he jumped up and kissed his little sister cheek. "Teddy, don't tell my friends, I want to scare the shit out of them!" Teddy laughed and nodded. "Normally miss Lupin I'd condone for language but those boys need to get a, as muggles say, taste of their own medicine" a cheerful voice smiled. "It looks like you are much loved" Kellie smiled at Dumbledore and then noticed the sweets, chocolate and a few books. There was a picture that Kellie picked up. She laughed, she couldn't remember it being taken. The twins had their arms slung over each of her shoulders. They were laughing and smiling like idiots. Dumbledore started discussing important matters and what she'd missed. "Miss Lupin, you'll be able to leave, I've checked you over!" Madam Pomfrey bustled off again. Kellie laughed and looked at a spare bit of parchment. "Well, miss Lupin, I shall leave you to pack all these up" Kellie smiled at him and nodded. "Oh sir, do you want a chocolate frog?" Dumbledore smiled, the familiar twinkle in his eyes gave Kellie a sense of safety. "Well I can't say no" he said as Kellie passed him a chocolate frog. He nodded his head and left, as quickly as he had come in. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" she said, her wand pointing at the map. She could see her dad and mum coming closer with Teddy, everyone else was in the main hall. Kellie cleared up and left before her parents came in. They left quickly, Kellie watched on the map as they went into the great hall. This was it. She thought.

She looked around and dashed to the great hall. She smirked and pointed her wand at the map. "Mischief managed" she smiled and set off the crate of fireworks someone bought her. "Bloody hell!" Someone exclaimed. She looked in and saw her mum and dad looking at the griffindor table. Well more like staring. Kellie set off another firework. The hall was silent. "Let us welcome back Kellie Lupin, who has been unconscious for the last three days!" There were rounds of applause and in came a blue turkey, dancing an Irish jig. Kellie, as the turkey, hopped on the griffindor table and danced to her best friends. They were all slumped over their plates, apparently not having heard Dumbledore. Kellie sat on the bench and morphed back. She poked Ally in the shoulder. "Leave me alone" she said, tears brimming in her eyes. "Well, that's rude" Kellie smirked, everyone around them was staring at her. "What a spectacular entry Kellie" Dumbledore grinned. Ally looked up. "Holy shit Kellie!" She said, hugging her best friend, then she punched her in the arm. "Never do that again" George and the others hadn't looked up through the clapping. "Why is everyone clapping?" George asked. Kellie smiled at him. "Because the results on the test came back, you lot are morons but, I haven't got better mates!" Suddenly Lees head shot up. "Kellie!" Lee and George said. "Did you lot honestly not see the blue turkey or the fireworks?" Fred was playing with his hands. "That's nice" Kellie laughed, she was suddenly in a fit. "seriously?!" The food had appeared next to them. "Aww Freddie" Kellie smiled, nudging him. "George, seriously I don't wanna talk, I'm really worried.." Kellie hugged him. "Hey! I don't look one bit like George! I destest that statement, no offence Georgie. But are you okay Freddie?" he had frozen. "Kellie?!" He asked, there was a great amount of chatter and a lot of people were staring at her. "Who else the Queen, or worst George!" She shuddered and the people around her laughed.

Kellie was going to spend Christmas at the same burrow with everyone else. Including her parents and Teddy. He was in the same year as Charlie and a prefect. Kellie was happy as she got off the Hogwarts express. She loved the twins dearly but she couldn't handle them for too long. "I'll owl you!" Ally smiled as they hugged. "I'll owl back" Kellie quipped and they waved before dragging their trunks onto the platform. Kellie saw Molly and she smiled politely. "Wotcher Mrs Weasley!" Kellie said, brightly. Her hair the normal lilac she loved so much. "It's Molly, dearie. I suppose we've never properly met! You must be Kelie? The boys have told me so much about you" Kellie smiled, but a slight blush crept up. Her hair stayed the same. "Thanks for having me Molly!" Kellie smiled at her. Molly grinned. "No problem what's so ever! I cook plenty anyway!" Kellie smiled at her. "Fred and George always say Hogwarts food doesn't hold a candle compared to your cooking!" Molly smiled even wider. If that was possible. "Well that's nice, I guess you'll be the judge of that. Percy! Charlie! Bill!" She grinned at the three redheads. "Wotcher!" Kellie waved at the two younger redheads. "You must be Ron and Ginny!" The girl grinned at her, flinging her arms around Kellie's waist. "Kellie! The boys tell us so much about you and-" she started babbling on and Kellie started to laugh. "You've met Ginny then?" Kellie rolled her eyes at the two. "Yep, she's replaced you two now" Kellie said, Bill snorted, Ginny giggled and Kellie started to laugh. "Nope our best friend" George said, pulling Kellie into a hug. Then Fred did soon Kellie was squashed by most of the Weasley clan. "Get off!" She squeaked. "I can't breathe!" Bill and Charlie got off, Percy pulled Ginny off, Ron who had been equally squashed got away. Fred and George stayed. Kellie's hair went the furious red. "Get off!" She demanded, struggling in their grip. "Woah!" Ron said, he was gaping at her hair. Kellie had an idea she morphed into a turkey. Slipped out of their grip and morphed back. Several people were looking amused and shocked. "I'm a metamorphmagus, like mum" Kellie grinned. "Now, now Kellie, no terrifying passers by" Kellie laughed. "Just be thankful I don't use my powers for something worst dad" Kellie smiled, he kissed her head and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't put it past you" Kellie's mother sighed. Teddy snorted. "I love how you don't question me on this" Kellie laughed. "That's cause your an innocent hufflepuff" Kellie said. The twins snickered beside her. She slipped back to Ginny and they started talking about something. Kellie had no idea what.

Christmas came by quickly. On Christmas morning Kellie was woken by Fred, Ginny, and Ron all jumping on her bed. Kellie shot up, "what the bloody hell!" She yelled at them, as Fred Jumped on her stomach. "It's Christmas, Turkey!" Fred yelled back, Kellie scowled and shoved Fred. "What the bloody hell?!" She repeated. A tired looking Percy popped through. "Be thankful you didn't have four people jumping on you. Three of them bigger than you." Kellie scowled at the three. "I'm up now" she muttered, climbing out of bed. She stumbled into slippers muttering curse under her breath and grabbing a blanket. She wrapped it round her. "Ahh you lot are up!" Kellie's mum appeared at this point. "Unfortunately" Kellie frowned, glaring at them. "What did you lot do? Kellie's normally a morning person" Kellie rolled her eyes. "They jumped on me till I got up. Apparently Percy got it worse, he had Bill, Charlie, Teddy and George jumping on him." Kellie sighed. "You can tell them apart this early?" Her mum said, scrunching her nose. Kellie smiled. "Fred's the only one who calls me turkey" she shrugged, yawning. "The only reason she's a morning person is because she doesn't get up till the afternoon!" Fred said in an overly happy way. "Yay" Kellie muttered, in a monotone voice.

They dragged Kellie and Percy downstairs. Kellie was looking at the clock. "It's five o'clock in the morning!" Kellie groaned. The twins shrugged. "Kellie!" Teddy grinned. Kellie glared at him. "See you've inherited the 'I'm not getting out of bed, you try and I'll breathe fire' gene from dad." Kellie's nose scrunched up and she suddenly had a Dragons head. "I will breathe fire" she mumbled changing her hair back. Kellie's mum laughed. "Morning!" Kellie turned to her dad. "Wotcher!" Kellie smiled. Molly and Arthur followed. "You get more like your mother everyday" her dad smiled, he sat next to his Dora and his arm wrapped round her shoulder. "Oh Remus open this" she handed him a box. Remus opened it and inside was a knitted jumper, for a baby. Then a pregnancy test. Kellie jumped to her feet. "OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!" She looked round, everyone was staring awestruck. "Well it's obvious isn't it?" Kellie grinned before hugging her mum. "Ahh! I'm so excited, thank you for waking me up, it was so worth it!" She squealed. Her dad still hadn't gripped the idea. Suddenly he grinned. Then he pulled her into a long kiss. Kellie pulled a face and Teddys hair went a yellow. He was happy too. Kellie's hair was bright purple, she smiled. "Well we can celebrate later!" Molly said, gazing at the happy couple. They tore into their gifts, Kellie had a Weasley jumper, books, chocolate, joke supplies and a pretty necklace from her parents. She loved it, it was simple but so her. Then Sirius apparated in. "I come bearing gifts!" He said, he was carrying four thin packages. He handed them to Kellie, Charlie, Fred and George. Then he handed something to Percy. It was a deluxe set of quills and parchment. Then to Bill, some books that would help him with his new job he would start soon. Then to Teddy a miniature dragon and some books about famous hufflepuffs, a few signed posters from the chudley cannons to Ron and some of the Holyhead harpies for Ginny. Kellie almost screamed when she opened her's. A nimbus 2000. "Thanks so much uncle Sirius!" She squealed. "Oh and I'm gonna be a big sister!" Sirius grinned and clapped Remus' shoulder. "Ha! Didn't know you had it in you!" Remus went red. Tonks laughed. She hugged them both. "Oh and some muggle stuff for Arthur! Molly, I have some cooking stuff and the latest Lockheart book!" He handed them brightly wrapped things. Then he handed the other two some other packages. "Well I must go! I'm sorry I can't stay, it smells great Molly!" Kellie and Teddy hugged him, as did everyone else. "Bye!" Teddy smiled.

 **Thats how we found out about my two new siblings. Yep TWINS! My parents were thrilled. I have to wake up for them. Anyway, first year was boring after that. But my new siblings were born Hope Andromea and Lyall Sirius Lupin! They were so cute. Now? Not so much. But anyway, I'll tell you a bit more of my detailed memoir!**


	3. You owe me

A/N so third year and extra classes, along with Quirrell, the mirror of Erised and Voldemort.

disclaimer all that is mine is Kellie Lupin, Ally Mayst, Cherry Umbridge and the story..

 **I'm not waking up, I'm annoyed with myself. So I'll pass the time with another detailed bit of memoir. I don't talk about second year. So I will miss that, but third year brought someone back into my life. Someone I knew all too well. Of course in second year people started blaming Sirius for James and Lily's deaths. He's in Azkaban.. That's why I don't talk about second year.. So the start of my third year. It brought back Harry. The boy who was like my brother. He wouldn't remember though.**

Kellie rolled over and fell promptly out of bed. Third year. Time for starting her extra classes! Her mum had decided to restart as an auror. She didn't mind really and her mum was looking after her new baby siblings, twins had been a shock. She smiled at the thought, she got changed and ran into her parents room. She jumped on the bed. "Third year! Wake up!" When they wouldn't wake up Kellie got the twins, they all jumped on the bed. She grinned. "Mum! Dad! Come on the twins are fussing!" She said, they both shot up and Kellie giggled at them both. "They aren't but, I'm starting third year!" She squealed. Kellie squeaked. "Isn't Harry?.." She paused. She had an excellent memory and she hated Halloween with a passion. "Yes" Remus sighed. "He wouldn't remember me" Kellie said. She alway carried the picture she had two of. Harry had given it back to her that Halloween night.

Kellie looked at the black haired boy, he looked up and into Kellie's eyes. "Wotcher! You alright? Do you need any help?" The boy looked to the platform and the redheads Kellie was stood by. As well as the tall man and short woman, twins with brown hair and a boy with electric blue hair. "I'm not Fred, and you call yourself our mother" Kellie shook her head. She laughed. "Stop confusing your mother Fred!" She smiled. "Why'd you give us away? The agony!" Kellie rolled her eyes. "Bye Fred!" She laughed. "You want to get on the platform?" She asked, he nodded. He looked relieved. Then Kellie saw the scar, he had Lily's eyes... Looked like James, Lily's eyes. "Harry?" She asked, breath catching in her throat. "Ur yeah, how'd you know me?" Kellie shook her head. "It doesn't matter, anyway, just run straight through, like that!" She pointed to Teddy and Ron. Harry nodded. "Come on best to run if you're nervous." Kellie grinned, as she started to run with Harry. She tripped as she went through. "Bloody hell!" She sighed. She .picked herself up and dusted herself off. "Are you alright Turkey" Kellie sighed again. "You will never let that go!" She smirked. Ally waved at her. Kellie waved back. "Harry if you need me for anything, my name is Kellie. I'm a griffindor that gets in fights with Peeves. I also had a prank war with Dumbledore. Me and the twins are pretty famous!" Harry nodded. "Kellie? How'd you know me?" Kellie shrugged. "We used to be like this" she crossed her fingers together. "I'd know you in a crowd." Kellie pulled something out of her pocket. "Keep it, it's yours anyway, I have a spare" he looked at the two kids on brooms. "Oh and I'm griffindor keeper. I'm not that spectacular though" Harry laughed. "I really like you!" Kellie grinned. "That's more than I could ask for, come on!" She waved him to the train. "I'll leave you with that, Kellie Lupin, Kay?" Harry nodded. "Okay" Kellie grinned and winked as he got on. "Bye mum, bye dad, bye Hope, Lyall! You be good, yeah?" She winked at them. "Kellwe! Don go!" Kellie smiled. "I have to mate, I'll see you soon. But I haven't experienced the magic of a Hogwarts Christmas yet. So can I stay?" Nymphadora smiled. "Yeah" Kellie hugged them all. "Who was that you were talking to?" Remus asked, eyeing the young boy who he definitely recognised. "Harry, he needed help." The trains whistle sounded. "Bye guys!" She waved as she hopped on.

Kellie squealed and hugged Ally. "I'd go greet the boys, but Lee has a tarantula" Ally exclaimed. Kellie shuddered. "Hmm, in here" she opened the door and Harry looked round surprised. "Wotcher, do you mind if we join you? It's just Lee has a tarantula" Kellie shuddered again. "Hey Ron" Ron nodded at the two. "Hey Kellie, hi Alison" Ally rolled her eyes. "Ron, just Ally is fine" Harry nodded. "Yeah sure" Kellie sat down next to Harry and Alison next to Ron. "Ally this is Harry Potter, Harry this is Alison Mayst" Ally shook his hand. "Call me Ally" she could see the scar from behind his hair that fell into his eyes. "Oh Ally! Hope and Lyall are one now! I can't believe it!" Harry was looking to Ron for an explanation. "They are my twin siblings" Kellie said not even looking from Ally. "We need to meet up more over the holidays!" Ally smiled. Kellie nodded. "I have to put up with the entire Weasley clan, minus Bill and Charlie, and Teddy and Victore!" Kellie smiled. Ally nodded. "No offence Ron but the twins are a pain" Ron and Harry laughed. "We are? I didn't know that George" George said, he nudged Fred and Kellie rolled her eyes. They chose that point to emerge. "She's got a point Fred" she laughed. "Fred, George, you still think I can't tell you apart" she glared at them both. "Kellie, quit giving me away!" George said. "Whatever has Lee gotten rid of that goddamned spider?" Fred nodded. "Yeah, it was freaking people out so.." Kellie nodded. "Let's go then, bye Harry! Bye Ron!" Fred helped her up and threw his arm around her shoulders like normal. "Remember Ron we'll disown you if your not a griffindor" George smirked. Kellie elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't listen to him Ron, but be in griffindor. I may be biased but, it's the best" they left and passed by a compartment with a young boy Kellie recognised straight away.

She waved "Wotcher Nev!" She grinned. Swooping into the compartment. "Kellie! Can you tell me about the sorting?" Kellie grinned at the twins. "You have to wrestle a giant troll" she said, her face was serious. "You do?" Kellie looked at the speaker. A young girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth. "Yup" Fred grinned. "Kellie, Fred, George, I do hope your not lying to first years" Kellie shook her head. "Just exaggerating the truth" she smiled. "Yeah, the troll isn't giant, it's just rather large" George piped in. "I'll leave you at that, be good, at least till we get to Hogwarts" Kellie smiled. "Bye dad!" Kellie smiled. Kellie sat next to Neville. "I'm Kellie Lupin, this is Fred and this is George Weasley, what's your name?" Kellie asked the girl. "Hermione Granger, so what are the houses like?" Kellie paused. "Fred, George there will be no lying, go find Lee and Ally" she added noticing her friend gone. "Okay mum" Kellie sighed and with a flick of her wand. They had pink hair. Kellie grinned. "Shoo" they left muttering angrily. "I was reading Hogwarts: a history and it says you don't learn wordless magic until fifth year" Kellie smiled. "I've always been able to do it, just like a patronus, you'll learn about them later" Kellie looked at Neville, he was grinning and Kellie knew he had been nervous. "So you have Griffindor, the best, it's known for bravery and admittedly stupidity, Ravenclaw, the smartest, it's know for intelligences. Hufflepuff, loyalty. Slytherin, know for being cunning and bloody annoying" Kellie smiled. "So do you know what Quidditch is?" When Hermione shook her head Kellie explained the whole game. "I'm quite good, I'm the keeper you see and I have been since my first year" Neville looked at her shocked. "Quite good? Kellie your really good!" Neville said. Kellie blushed. "She's top of the year as well!" Neville said to Hermione. Kellie shrugged. "Well I'd better find my little group, prey I don't meet Percy as well" she smiled and gave Neville a pat on the head. "Hermione if you need me for anything. Just ask any of the ghosts, granted they might start about the prank war me and the group got into with Dumbledore, other than that, we'll be fine. Oh! And avoid Peeves the poltergeist at all costs!." Kellie smiled. Hermione looked at the girl with interest. "Wow, can I talk to you later then?" Kellie grinned, "of course 'Mione, but you'd have to be a griffindor if you want to talk tonight" she winked and left them.

Kellie dragged her bags and waved at the first years and set off, having found Fred, the twins and Ally. They climbed into the carriages. "Kellie?" Kellie grinned at Ally. "Yes?" Ally gave her hand a tug as she helped Kellie up. "You have met Harry Potter." It was a statement. "Indeed I have" she grinned. They didn't talk about it for the rest of the ride. "Kellie?" Fred prompted quietly. Kellie looked up in shock. "You're missing him, aren't you?" Kellie let a tear slip. It cascaded across her rosy cheek. "Is it obvious?" She asked quietly. "Only to me, the others didn't notice. Your hair was turning black" Kellie smiled and she let her hair go to it normal length, just past the shoulders, and it bobbed with waves. "It's you, but reminds me of Sirius" Fred smiled, he gave his friend a hug. "Wait a sec" her nose scrunched up and the ends of her hair were lilac. "Perfect" Fred helped Kellie out of the carriage. They stepped out and scurried up the steps.

Kellie sat in front of the fire and soon drifted to sleep. The others stayed awake longer, George and Lee looked round and grinned. "No" Fred said, snapping Ally out of her thoughts. The two were holding up a goblet of water. "Drop that on my head and you won't sit down or a month." Kellie said, she had her eyes closed and hadn't opened them once. "How'd you do that?" Kellie shrugged. "Dunno, 'mazin' hearin'" she mumbled, before curling up and sleeping.

The next day they were sat in the grand hall, watching Harry and Ron. "Kellie where's your dad?" Kellie shrugged, "he probably overslept." Kellie shrugged, her hair matching the Ginny Weasleys. Then the mail came in. "Oh, seriously, what did I do this time?" Kellie moaned, seeing the howler. She took it with shaking hands. "Oh," she looked at it. "It's addressed to dad!" She laughed, then opened it.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! HOW BLOODY DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE.. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'M SO SICK OF THIS! I'VE ALSO GOT A MISSION WITH THE AURORS! IT DOESNT HELP WHEN YOUR SON AND DAUGHTER BLOW UP THE KITCHEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW CHAOTIC THE TWINS ARE? ACCIDENTAL MAGIC MY ARSE! OH SHIT, IS THIS A HOWLER? SHIT! it's probably going to make it to Kellie, well hi dear, the twins blew up the kitchen and the made fireworks that spelt, we miss Kellie, I'll write soon," Kellie laughed, like she'd never laughed before. "I'm going to find dad, I mean professor Lupin" she winked and grabbed her bag. She took some toast and ate it on the way, she always kept spare wolfsbane in her bag and spare chocolate. Some for her and one for her dad, every full moon. She walked into the defence classroom. "Kellie!" She grinned as she hugged her dad. "Mum sent a howler" she grinned, her dad smiled. "What did the twins do?" Kellie grinned. "Blew up the kitchen" she shrugged and hopped on a desk. "That a boggart?" She asked, indicating the shut up wardrobe. It was shaking as if something was trying to escape. "Yeah I have first years. Do you think it'll be okay?" Kellie laughed. "I reckon if Sirius and James knew they'd be shitting themselves thinking 'We've taught him well' that and Pettingrew, the little rat would be dead." She said cheerily. She handed him some chocolate. "So full moon tonight? I've brought the wolfsbane" she handed him the vial. "Thanks my dear" when she heard the floo. "Remus! I need some help!" Her mother wailed. "Kellie!" The two twins levitated over. Kellie grinned. "Wotcher!" She could hear her mum and dad talking in the distance. "I can look after them!" Kellie piped in. "Kellie you can't really," Kellie nodded. "Can, I've got charms, DADA and muggle studies, the professors are all really nice and if the twins don't disturb." They nodded knowing they were beaten. "Fine" Kellie and the twins high-fived. "We shall rule Hogwarts!" They yelled, Kellie hopped up and gave them both a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Bye, I'll return them tomorrow, if Ally lets them go" the three walked off happily. "Charms first. Professor Flitwick, so you think the twins can join us for a lesson?" She asked as she saw him in the corridor. "Well I can't say no to those two, on your own head be it.." Kellie grinned, "thans uncle Filius!" The twins yelled. Kellie and Flitwick laughed.

Professer Burbarge, Kellie's favourite teacher, had been showing them muggle cameras and the difference to wizard cameras. Kellie currently had a wizard camera slung around her neck. "Kellie can you deliver this message to professor Lupin, its concerning the twin." She winked at Kellie. "Sure thing professor, so you want to keep the twins?" Charity nodded. "Yes miss Lupin, if you'll be so kind. Kellie got up and was handed the note. She took it happily down to the class, camera and all. She was caught by first years when she entered. " _R-r-ri-_ _Riddikulus_ " Neville stuttered and Kellie watched as Nevilles boggart become Snape in a dress. Kellie grinned and snapped a quick picture. "Hi professor Lupin! I have a note from professor Burbarge" she handed her dad the note. She grinned at Neville, "nice job on the boggart, Nev, I'll give you all pictures." Some of the class burst out laughing. "Yeah!" Ron grinned, Harry laughed, Neville looked proud. "Okay thanks Kellie, are the twins behaving?" Kellie chuckled nervously. "Let's just say they gave professor Snape a shower, bye professor, I'll have the pictures by dinner. Come and ask!" Kellie grinned as she left. Fred and George were getting the pictures first, she charmed it quickly and dropped back into the class. Despite Ally being muggle born she took this class. "Class dismissed, Kellie collect the twins please." Kellie laughed and she put the twins on her hips. "The twins have a free afternoon as well, you want to grab lunch?" The twins nodded. "Hope, Lyall, no more 'accidental' magic, Kay?" Hope nodded but Lyall had already broken that. Filch, the squib of a caretaker, was stood soaked. Luckily he liked Kellie, she and the twins slipped away. They sat at the griffindor table when Harry's class came in. "Kellie do you have the picture?" Kellie smirked. "Hold on one second," she saw George in the crowd. "Oi! George, find Fred and get over here!" They both hurried over and Kellie handed them the amazing quality pictures. "Is that Snape?" Fred asked, "wearing a dress?" George finished, choking back laughter. "Yup" then Kellie handed copies to the crowd.

Kellie had potions the next day. "Mr Weasley" Snape drawled, his voice low. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, shoving the photo in George's face. "No idea sir" George said, feigning innocence. "Hmm, ten points from griffindor, miss Lupin, I heard that you took this picture." Kellie shook her head. "No, I haven't taken any sir," Kellie said, Snape believed her. "Do you know who took the picture miss Lupin?" Kellie looked thoughtful. "I thought I saw a slytherin with a camera but I'm not quite sure.." Snape nodded. "Very well, I shall simply extract it from your mind, this won't hurt" he stood still and Kellie knew he was going to try and access her mind, she wouldn't let him. He tried and she made it rebound against him. She saw James and Lily, she saw Snape call Lily a mudblood. She saw it all. She exited his mind. "I shall go now sir." She stated, her hair crackled red. A deep dark red. No one had seen before. She grabbed her bag and stormed out. She walked aimlessly until she saw a mirror. There was something inscribed on the top. She looked in it and saw Fred, he was holding her waist and went to kiss her. She spun around and saw no one there. Frowning she turned back to the mirror. It now showed her with Fred and a little kid. She left quickly. That was one thing she didn't want to see again, but curiosity killed the cat as they say.

Her hair was still red as she went back to the common room, it was late and Kellie only had astronomy left today, that wasn't until half eleven. She went up to her dorm and splashed her face with cold water. She saw into his mind. She had to tell someone, she knew her dad was off so she put some chocolate in her bag and changed quickly. She set off for his office, where she knew he'd be after the full moon. "Hey dad" she said quietly. She saw him reading. "I saw into Snapes mind dad, he tried to enter my mind and- and I-I- repelled it. I didn't know I could do that.." She said, her dad looked up. "I did.." Kellie frowned, her hair was still the dark red. "You did it to me once, just entered my mind. To your mother too. It freaked us out, a one month old telling us to be quiet and stop swearing.." He laughed. "But why'd he try to get in your mind?" Kellie sighed. "The picture, he thought I'd seen who'd done it... I'm mad, annoyed and URGHH!" She said, flopping on her chair that sat in the corner. "Kellie did you give him any permission?" Kellie glared at her dad, "why the hell would I do that?! I mean do I have a death wish?! He can't enter someone's mind without permission! He'd have seen that I took the picture!" She groaned. She rubbed her temple. "I'm so angry, my hair won't change back." Remus smiled lightly. "Don't worry, chocolate and tea?" Kellie smiled. "Yes please, I haven't had tea in ages!" She smiled and took the cup Remus offered. "Quidditch practice, Wood's going mad trying to find a seeker." Remus laughed. "Ahh, Quidditch James was a chaser. Sirius was a beater. I sat in the stands, trying to look interested." Kellie laughed. "Hmm, I only hope Wood finds a seeker, because he's losing his nut." Kellie grinned thinking about it.

Harry Potter was the new seeker. They were going to win the first match. The match was against slytherin and in November, just after Harry, Ron and Hermione had become best friends. Kellie was ready, she was sporting red and gold hair that hung loosely in a plait over her shoulder. Kellie clapped Oliver Wood the Quidditch captain on the back. "You okay Wood?" She asked, he was pacing and mumbling. Wood cleared his throat for silence."Okay, men," he said. "And women," Kellie pointed out. "And women," Wood agreed. "This is it." They nodded. "The big one," Fred smirked. "The one we've all been waiting for," George continued "We know Oliver's speech by heart," Kellie told Harry, "we were on the team last year." Fred grinned "Shut up, you three," Wood said, before carrying on. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all, then he nodded "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you" then they made their way out onto the pitch. The game was intense, "ohh! And griffindor keepers been hit with a bludger, she's falling off the broom, no! She caught hold of it! She's standing on the broom now! She dives, still standing and SAVES THE QUAFFLE! Kellie Lupin has just pulled off something never done before! Griffindor in possession." Lee was grinning as he commentated. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch! GRIFFINDOR WIN 360-10!" Kellie soared down on her old nimbus. "Harry! I don't know what the hell happened there but never scare us like that!" Kellie said, hugging the younger team member. "Kellie! What the hell do you mean don't scare us like that?! Did you see what you did?!" Oliver practically yelled at her. She shrugged. "Wasn't that amazing, but I'll have a wicked bruise!" She grinned, that's when she collapsed.

Kellie woke up in the hospital wing the next week, "bloody hell!" She scowled as she tried to sit up. "Why'd I feel like I got hit in the head with a bludger?" She asked, she looked round but couldn't see anything, it was a blur. "Kellie?! Are you okay?" Kellie blinked at the blur with a mop of red hair. "George?" She sounded terrified. "I can't see, everything's blurry" she could hear different people around the wing. "George, I'm not George I'm Fred, honestly and you call yourself our best friend!" Kellie rolled her eyes. "Just get madam Pomfrey George." He nodded, at least she thinks he did. "Turkey?" Kellie grinned. "Hey Fred!" She could tell just by the tone of his voice he was upset, she looked around and only saw his blur. "When I've got my sight back, I need to show you something" she whispered. "So madam Pomfrey, think you can help her eyesight?" Kellie looked vacantly in their direction. "Here Kellie," she waved her wand and Kellie was taken by surprise, everything was clear. "You'll need the glasses, my dear." Kellie smiled. "As long as I can play Quidditch, I'll be fine!" She grinned, nodding in the twins directions. Madam Pomfrey checked her over and let her go. "Thanks Poppy!" Kellie yelled as they left. Her hair changed Lilac, "I'm going to find a mirror, I'll be back." Kellie slipped into moaning Murtles bathroom. "Wotcher Murtle!" Kellie smiled at the ghost who glided past, "I got hit in the head with a bludger!" She grinned. "Cool, maybe get hit harder next time!" Kellie laughed. "If I did, you'd be the first ghost I'd come to!" Kellie smiled and looked at her reflection. They were thick black glasses that matched the purple perfectly. "I'll see you Murtle!" She smiled cheerily.

Professor Quirrell took over Kellie walked in to DADA late. "Wotcher professor! I'm sorry I'm late madam Pomfrey had to give me a check!" She grinned, she slid into her seat. Quirrell nodded. "Anyway-y-y c-c-class, we are-e-e stud-d-d-ying w-w-werewolves" Kellie sighed and listened to everything she already knew. "M-m-miss L-L-Lupin?" Kellie looked at the shaking professor. "Yes sir?" She asked, looking up from her 'notes', "c-c-c an you-u-u t-t-tell t-he c-l-lass w-w-hat h-h-happppenss, wh-h-hen, a p-p-person I-I-s bittten-n-n" Kellie nodded, "they become a werewolf." She stated, it was simple really. "I-I-I-is-n-n't I-I-it t-r-rue M-m-miss Lupin-n-n th-th-that werewolves-s b-b-become v-v-vicious a-a-all th-th-the time-e?" Kellie shook her head. "Not at all sir, I happen to know an extremely nice man whose been infected, he has wolfsbane and is happily thriving." She shrugged, Fred nodded at her, the only people who knew were her dorm members and the twins. "I know a werewolf!" A girl shrilled out, shit, Cherry. "W-w-who?" Professor Quirrell asked. "Professor Lupin." Kellie scowled. "I'd know perfectly well if my dad was a werewolf, thank you very much" Kellie spat out. "He is not for your information." She glared at Cherry. Fred's hand found her's under the table. "Oh really, I mean he disappears once a month, isn't that suspicious?" Kellie shook her head, "he actually leaves every night." She smiled cheerily, "every day as soon as his lessons are over. He goes home." She said. Quirrell nodded, he'd have to get this girl to crack somehow.

Kellie walked into the great hall. She was knocked over by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ally and the Quidditch team minus Fred and George. "Jeez," she mumbled, picking herself up. "You'd think I was dead!" She laughed, "so when's the next match?" She asked, sitting down and helping herself. "January, it's against ravenclaw, now I'm happy my star keeper is well but how'd you pull that move off?" Kellie laughed, helping herself to a sandwich. "I have no idea, guess I just didn't wanna scare Harry?" She shrugged. Fred ruffled Kellie's wavy hair, "so modest" he laughed as Kellie tried to smooth her hair back, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Kellie? Never do it again, it scared the crap outta us all!" Fred said, slinging his arm around her. She elbow him and stuck her tongue out at him. "Kellie!" Kellie turned in her seat, effectively falling off. "Oh hi dad," she grinned from the floor. He hugged her. "Sirius was declared innocent!" He grinned, Kellie's eyes lit up, her hair turning luminous purple. "Can I see him soon?" She asked, Remus smiled. "Yes, he asked to see you and Harry, he's determined to get guardianship. Kellie your mother wants to see you." Kellie grinned. "Y'know I had to cover for you in DADA, Cherry Umbridge, the toad, has somehow found out about the thing. So when am I seeing mum?" Remus smiled and patted her head drawing her into another hug, some first years looked on wide eyed. "She's hugging a professor?" They whispered, "this weekend. You can bring Harry and he can meet Sirius." Kellie nodded. "Better go join the other teachers then," she grinned, "dad" she added loudly, aware of all the whispering. Remus rolled his eyes and kissed her head.

The next day the Owls that delivered the prophet, declared Sirius innocent. "Ha!" Kellie exclaimed, "I told you all he was innocent!" Harry took the paper. "Oh, Harry, uncle Siri wants to meet you, with you being his godson and all." Harry looked taken aback. "Godson?" He asked, wide eyes. "He can explain tomorrow," Kellie shrugged. "I have a free period," she grinned at the twins, Ally and Lee. George groaned. "I don't!" Ally shook her head and Lee mimed hitting his head on the table. "I do!" Fred laughed. T hen they took off for lessons. Kellie dragged Fred to where the mirror was. "What do you see in there?" She asked, moving so she wasn't in view of the mirror. "You and me? But we are hugging? And a kid, who's the kid?" Kellie looked at the inscription, " I show not your face but your heart's desire" she muttered, reading it properly. "So this mirror show your deepest desire?' He asked. Kellie nodded, "so what do you see?" He asked, Kellie didn't even have to look. "The same as you" she said, without hesitation. Then she blushed going a deep shade of red, her hair pink, her mums signature colour.

Ron sat next to Kellie and pulled a rat out of his pocket. "Ron? I've just realised something, hand me Scabbers, Fred this is an emergency get my dad!" She clamped her hand down on Scabbers, he tried to worm away. Fitting. "Kellie?" Kellie held up Scabbers, "I've seen this rat every day. It's wormtail," she glared at the rat. "Go get Dumbledore, he's to come to my office, now." George nodded eyes wide. "Wormtail, as in marauders map, wormtail?" Kellie nodded. "The same one." That is how Peter Pettingrew was found out. "Come on Harry, let's go!" Kellie sighed as Harry finished his breakfast. "See you later!" She waved at them and made her way to her dad's office. Sirius greeted her with a smile, "UNCLE SIRIUS!" She yelled, flinging her arms round him and hugging him tightly. "Kellie!" He smiled, "when did you get glasses?" Kellie smiled. "She was amazing," Harry piped in. "She got hit by a bludger! She fell off the broom, then hanging from one hand she stood on the broom and saved the quaffle, then when we were celebrating someone aimed a bludger, it hit her in the back of the head, she was amazing." Kellie blushed, "I wasn't that amazing." The three adults and Harry rolled their eyes. "Always the modest one." Sirius remarked. "Kellie, you know Aria?" She nodded, smiling. "I proposed!" Kellie grinned, "ha!" She punched the air, "dad owes me seven gallons, mum owes me four, McGonagall six, Dumbledore.." Sirius stopped her there, "what?!" Kellie smirked, a sparkle in her eye. "They lost the bet." Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

A/N sorry for taking so long to update! Enjoy!


	4. Chocolate frogs

A/N it does have a 2017 setting, just cos! Sorry for the long wait, busy! Please enjoy this!

disclaimer I own Kellie, Ally and Cherry, nothing else...

Kellie walked into potions a second late. "Miss Lupin," Snape drawled from his normal place. "Why are you late to my class?" Kellie looked at the clock, she was exactly on time. "A wizard or witch, is never late, nor are they early, he or she arrives precisely when he or she means to." Kellie smiled, then slid next to Fred. He smirked. Snape nodded. "Very well miss Lupin," nothing else was said. Kellie smirked at Fred and they made today's potion. "Kellie, where did you get that idea, I mean Snape didn't even deduct points." Kellie smiled and ran a hand through her purple hair, she'd taken to wearing it straight. "It was in the Lord of the rings or the hobbit, but, oh my god, did you see his face Ally?" Kellie and Ally giggled. "So my uncles wedding is at Christmas and I was wondering if you'd like to come? I know you're staying at Hogwarts but would you come, I'm a bridesmaid and uncle Sirius is making me sing," Ally smiled and pulled her friend into a one armed hug. "Of course Kels" she said, the two girls walked to next lesson happily.

That night Kellie pulled her curtains shut and dragged Ally onto her bed, putting a silencing on the curtains before drawing them. "I really like Fred." Kellie said, "I mean I've noticed it more than normal. He's so cute and I fell into him the other day and then the mirror of Erised!" Kellie babbled. Ally laughed. "Kellie, what did you see in the mirror?" Kellie took a deep breath. "Fred, and he had an arm round my waist and he kissed my cheek and there was a kid. I freaked, then I showed Fred the mirror... He saw the same thing!" Ally grinned. "Don't tell anyone, but I've alway had a crush on George." Kellie smiled. "Imagine we were sisters!" Ally squealed at this.

Kellie and Ally were wearing sliver knee length dresses and had their hair down, they both attended Aria Smalling, a muggleborn witch and Sirius Blacks wedding. The renewing of vows had finished and Kellie was nervous to say the least. She took a deep breath. She got on to the stage, her silver dress sparkling. "So.. Merry Christmas everyone, and please welcome Sirius and Aria in their, official first dance!" Everyone clapped, the twins gave her a thumbs up. "Don't fall over" Kellie joked, then she started strumming on her guitar.

" _Winter's cold, in the light_ _  
_ _Somebody's waiting_ _  
_ _Feyel the warmth, safe and sound now_ _  
_ _All the joy, all the fears_ _  
_ _You can let go now_ _  
_ _Watch the snow gently fall down_

 _Someone needs you_ _  
_ _Someone loves you_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Now you're coming home_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Angels calling out to you_ _  
_ _You can hear them sing your hallelujah_

 _Silver sky, take my hand_ _  
_ _Just let me hold you_ _  
_ _When you're here you'll be alright_

 _Someone needs you_ _  
_ _Someone loves you_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Now you're coming home_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Angels calling out to you_ _  
_ _You can hear them sing your hallelujah_

 _All of our memories get frozen in time_ _  
_ _But I'll keep them here on the inside_ _  
_ _Every December your star lights the sky_ _  
_ _Someone needs you_ _  
_ _Someone loves you_

 _Someone needs you_ _  
_ _Someone loves you_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Now you're coming home_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Angels calling out to you_ _  
_ _You can hear them sing_ _  
_ _You can hear them sing_ _  
_ _You can hear them singing your hallelujah"_

Everyone cheered. Kellie grinned and they finished dancing. "Me and Teddy wrote this next song for you both, we both love you so much, and what's a Christmas wedding without Christmas music?! Before I forget, anyone who was in on the bet owes me, me and the Weasley twins have a pot for everyone!" Everyone cheered more, some frowned and went to the twins. Kellie took a deep breath. She grinned and the music started.

 _"It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you under the mistletoe_

 _Everyone's gathering around the fire_  
 _Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_  
 _I should be chilling with my folks, I know_  
 _But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

 _Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,_  
 _Reindeer's flying through the sky so high_  
 _I should be making a list, I know_  
 _But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you under the mistletoe_

 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you under the mistletoe_

 _Aye, love, the wise men followed the star_  
 _The way I followed my heart_  
 _And it led me to a miracle_

 _Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing_  
 _'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips_  
 _That's a merry, merry Christmas_

 _It's the most beautiful time of the year_  
 _Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_  
 _I should be playing in the winter snow_  
 _But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

 _I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_  
 _But I can't stop staring at your face_  
 _I should be playing in the winter snow_  
 _But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you under the mistletoe_

 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you, shawty with you_  
 _With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe_

 _Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_  
 _Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_  
 _Oh, oh, ohhh_

 _Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_  
 _Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_  
 _Oh, oh, ohhh"_

Kellie smiled and she left the stage. George clapped her on the back, Fred patted her shoulder Sirius and Aria hugged her. "Amazing!" The three smiled. Kellie grinned at them, she was shaking a little but was fine. Maybe she'd be fine and confident in the OWLs she had to take in two years and then NEWTs after.

Kellie was stood by the food when Fred came and tugged on her hand. "Dance with me" he smiled. It was a slow song. Kellie thought about it. "Keep me upright then" she smirked and let Fred drag her on the dance floor. They twirled and copied everyone else. Kellie's shoes almost fell off once or twice. Remus was stood nearby. "My little girl is growing up" he muttered. Dora smiled, she took his hand in hers. "She's my little girl too, I mean 8 hours of labour" she joked. Remus laughed and kissed her cheek. "I love you Dora" she smiled. "I love you too Remus." Then he lead her for a dance. "So what sorta mischief have the Jr marauders been up to?" Sirius asked, Aria rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you Sirius" she muttered, kissing his cheek. "Not much," Kellie shrugged. Fred spat out his drink. "Not much?!" George asked. "Snapes shower, the picture that mysteriously ended up on the wall, McGonagalls pink hair?" Kellie laughed, "don't forget the Filch incident, and all the pranks. I mean are you serious?" Ally nodded in consideration. "Very true." She said, "I'm always Sirius." Kellie joked, winking and getting up to get another drink. Leaving Sirius, Aria and the others in fits of laughter

Kellie was stood in tan tights, her new periwinkle blue cold shoulder dress that flared out at the waist, it was low cut but didn't show off too much cleavage. She shoved a back cardigan on. She smiled at her reflection and grabbed her gold chained bag, it was a small box and had an undetectable charm on it, it fitted her wand and a spare pair of converse perfectly. Her hair was brown and it hung in ringlets past her shoulders. She had some makeup on but the thing that stood out was her red lips. She sighed as she looked at the shoes her mother had talked her into. Black heels. Kellie sighed as she put them on. She carefully made her way downstairs when she tripped and fell, carefully Kellie stood up, wobbling in the heels. She dusted herself off and stumbled to the kitchen cursing as she went. She frowned and sat promptly on one of the chairs. "Hey, K? Is that you?" Kellie smiled at her older brothers voice. "Yeah, what's up T?" She heard him chuckle. "I could hear you from upstairs! K, I also want to ask you something" Kellie smiled and nodded, she barely got to see her older brother now. "What's up?" He grinned and rubbed his neck. He was nervous. "I'm gonna propose!" He hissed as he sat down next to her. "Victore?" She grinned. "Hmm" he hummed. Kellie squealed and hugged him. "She'll say yes and I'll have a sister in law!" Kellie grinned. "You'll do fine T!" Kellie smiled. "Butterbeer?" Kellie grinned. "You've read my mind!" Teddy smiled at his younger sister.

Kellie was shivering as she wrapped her arm around her mothers and they apparated to the muggle restaurant they were eating at. Kellie, who was taking muggle studies grinned at the thought. The Weasleys and Sirius greeted them at the restaurant. Arthur was bobbing with excitement. Kellie laughed at some jokes the twins were telling. They were in black slacks and looked as formal as she did. Sadly she was still shorter than the twins. They walked into the restaurant and ate. They left after paying. Back to Sirius' house for a New Years party. Kellie stumbled and fell into Fred. "Thank godric I packed some converse." She muttered, blushing profusely. Fred grinned. Kellie straightened up as her dad cleared his throat. Kellie traveled with him this time. The party started in full swing. She hung back, she slipped on her black converse. She hopped into the hallway, careful not to wake Mrs Black. Of course she tripped. Not that it woke Mrs Black, no, she just fell into Fred. Thankfully he caught her. "Aww, falling for me Lupin" Kellie rolled her eyes at her best friend. "You wish!" She smiled sarcastically. Fred laughed and offered her some butterbeer. They watched as the people around them became more and more drunk.

At ten o'clock Sirius yelled out, "dancing!" He flicked on a radio and much to Kellie's amusement Fred held out his hand. "Come on, you are my best friend!" Kellie laughed and let him take her hand. They danced for the remaining two hours. "10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Party poppers and fireworks went off all around and Fred and George kissed her cheeks.

The next morning Kellie realised everyone was too drunk to remember that night. Kellie chuckled and made herself a sandwich, it being one in the afternoon and all. Of course when Kellie got back on the Hogwarts express Kellie was going to spill every detail to her best friend Ally. "So what happened?" Ally squeaked. "How was it" Kellie smirked and leant back. "Well..." Then she told every detail to her best girl friend.

When Kellie was walking down the halls of Hogwarts on Saturday, going to meet the twins. "Oi, Lupin!" Kellie turned round irritated. "What!" She snapped. Scaring the first year slightly. "Oh, Malfoy." She glared at him. "Is it true someone related to me, is hangs with a spawn of a WEASLEY?" Kellie jumped up. "Say that again you little snot nose brat." She said, wand aimed at the blondes throat. "Spawn of Weasley" he sneered, Kellie smirked. He wasn't watching her at all. She punched him and stalked off. "My father will hear about this." Draco yelled, Kellie laughed and spun around. "So will my family." She smirked. "That includes Lord Sirius Black" she turned and walked down the corridor. "So Lupin, Hogsmede weekend is coming up" oh god, some fourth year. "When?" She asked, the hufflepuff shrugged. "February, So will you go with me?" Kellie almost laughed. "No." She said. "Real-" Kellie shook her head. "No." Then she went to find Ally, Lee and the twins. "I'm going to kill you." She muttered. "Lets walk through the halls separately and arouse suspicion!" She said, miming Fred. "The scariest thing is she sounded like you." Ally said, looking at Fred. "What happened?" Fred asked. "Well I punched Malfoy then some hufflepuff asked me on the Hogsmede trip." She groaned, Fred wrapped an arm round her shoulder. "Are you going with this hufflepuff?" Kellie laughed and shook her head. "Yeah I'm _totally_ going with someone I barely know!" Said Kellie, sarcastically. "I'm going with Ally, leave off dates till fourth year." She said, her arm slinging round Ally. George had wrapped his arm round Ally, so the two gingers, the blonde and the girl with purple hair set off down to the lake.

Hogsmede fell on February 14th much to Kellie's amusement and dismay. The worst thing was the fact random people had been asking her to Hogsmede. "Kellie?" Kellie was doing a potions essay, "no-" she didn't even look up. "Kellie, I ne-" Kellie shook her head. "Wood, I'm doing homework. No extra Quidditch practices." She looked up, glared at him and went back to her homework. "I was going to ask if you'd like to go to Hogsmede with m-" Kellie hair was going red. "Merlin!" She cried in exasperation. Throwing her hands up. "I'm going to enjoy myself, with my best friend. Because I want to sit with Ally and have butter beer and make fun of overly romantic couples!" Her voice was raising. She packed her stuff and glared at him one last time. "Oh! And NO extra Quidditch practices." With that she stormed up to the boys dorm. "Urgh!" She yelled, flopping down next to Fred. Lying on the bed she looked up at the three boys. "What's-

"up-"

"with-"

"you-"

"something-"

"is-"

Kellie sighed. "Bugging me, yeah-" she groaned again. "People keep asking me to go to Hogsmede with them!" She said, covering her face with her hands and sighing dramatically. "You'll never guess who asked me! Oliver-Bloody-Wood!" She pulled out her potions essay, "so I'm going to live in here till Hogsmede." She shrugged and started on her homework. "Y'know red suits you." Lee said, as if ignoring her rants. Kellie smiled and scrunched her nose, her hair was straight and it was now a gentle ginger, like the Weasley's. "It looks nice, but make it darker." Kellie's nose scrunched up. Her hair was lighter then Ginnys but darker than the other Weasleys. "Great, now can you help us planning this prank? We'll let you sleep in here tonight?" Kellie laughed. "You needed to ask?" That night Filch got a douse of dungbombs and certain people were be red and gold for a week.

Kellie smiled at her dad. "Dad? If someone else asks me to Hogsmede can I have permission to hex them?" Remus laughed at his daughter. "No," Kellie pouted slightly. "I retain that right dear." Kellie laughed, her patched jeans and faded top were nothing compared to her dads attire. "I'm being serious though... I want to go with Ally and so far, three Hufflepuffs have asked me, five Ravenclaws, six Slytherins and seven Gryffindors. That's actually not including Wood so eight Gryffindors." Kellie sighed, she dramatically put a hand to her chest. "Oh woe is me! I'm sick of it!" Remus laughed but stopped when he saw the look he was getting. "Oliver Wood asked you?" He folded his arms across his chest and leant back in his chair. Kellie nodded and took a sip of tea. "You'd have thought the Ravenclaws to be smarter" Kellie commented, finishing her tea.

Kellie was sat in the boys dorm doing her homework, she'd taken to being there any free moments. "Yes!" She declared, finishing her essay. "It is done! Oh and Hogsmede is this weekend!" Kellie said, packing her assignment in her bag. "I have done all homework, let us hope none is given tomorrow!" She yawned and looked at the clock. "I'm going to my dorm, night!" Kellie said, she passed the boys playing exploding snap and ruffled Fred's hair. "See you tomorrow" Kellie left and George turned to Fred. "She likes you too." He stated, Fred rolled his eyes. "Nah," George and Lee shot each other a plain look. "I mean she's had people practically swooning over her, she told me that twenty four boys have asked her out in the last week alone. I mean, merlin, she's pretty but why would she want me?" He rambled, George and Lee looked at him, the burst into fits of uncontrollable amounts of laughter. "Seriously?!" Fred scowled. "Come off it, you have a crush on Ally and you, damn Lee, have no crush!" The others pay no attention they were all too busy dying.

Kellie sighed looking through her clothes. "What should I wear?" She asked Ally. "I thought this wasn't a date, just a group of friends?" Kellie rolled her eyes. "It's not a date, just what would I look amazing in? I want to bedazzle the people who asked me out, make them all jealous. Ya know?" Ally grinned. She walked over. "These," she said, flinging a pair of jeans at Kellie. "This top is nice!" It was Kellie's black top with a storm trooper on and said 'Star Wars,' Kellie's favourite muggle movie. "And this!" Ally decided, flinging Kellie a dark green jumper, it was large and baggy, it hung off one shoulder. "I'd wear your black doc martins, it's strange but it's getting really warm out so. Yep that's it!" Kellie laughed tugging on her clothes. She pulled on fluffy socks and her favourite doc martins. She rolled her eyes at Ally, who was now taking ages choosing an outfit. "I'll meet ya down there?" Ally just made a noncommittal noise. "Oh, and keep it casual, your black jeans look really nice on you." She winked at Ally and then strode confidently down stairs. "Kellie wait up!" Kellie smiled as her friend came down in black jeans, pink long sleeved top and a fluffy jumper. "Ready for breakfast?" Kellie asked, linking arms with Ally. "Yo! You ready, you took ages!" Kellie rolled her eyes, "yes, now, race you to breakfast!" She stuck her tongue out and ran through the common room, through the portrait hole, down a secret passage and straight into the great hall. Kellie dragged Ally to the Gryffindor table. "Wotcher." She greeted Ron, Harry and Hermione. Kellie smirked, sliding next to Ally. "The boys shouldn't know about that one, it isn't on the-" Kellie suddenly coughed, Ally's eyes widened and thumped her back. Kellie grinned, "they should be here in, two minutes max." Kellie shrugged and started to dig in. "So how's classes going for you three?" Ally asked the trio of first years. "Snape hates us, I can barely pay attention in DADA with Quirrell and history of magic, do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?" Kellie laughed at Ron shovelling food in his mouth. "Honestly Ronald! Don't be a pig!" Kellie scolded, but she winked at the other two. "DADA is hard now, history of magic is always boring, Chocolate Frogs and Snape hates every one." Kellie summarised. "Except you love, now how'd you get here quicker than us?" Kellie chuckled. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies" Kellie said, before taking a sip of her tea.

In Hogsmede the five walked round with linked arms. They stopped at Zonkos, Honeydukes, a bookshop and then finally the three broomsticks. Ordering butter beer and sliding into an empty booth the five looked round. Couples everywhere. Kellie pulled a small face and her hair went pink. "I like purple better." Ally says, taking a sip out of the tankard. "It is Valentine's Day, besides this is just like my mums hair" Kellie laughed, "no." Kellie grinned. "Yup, she's a metamorphmagus and an auror. I wanna be like her one day, she's my hero." Kellie grinned, her long pink hair shimmered with lilac. "Glad you think that Kels." Kellie almost choked on her butter beer. "Wotcher. Mum" she coughed. "Mind if we join you?" She asked, Kellie realised that she had her dad with them. "No way! What if other kids see-" Kellie cut them off with a cough that sounded oddly like 'marauders map' Kellie shuffled up. "Come join us!" Fred and George chorused. Kellie grinned. "So you're a marauder, any hidden passages-" Fred asks, "ones that aren't on the map?" George finished, Kellie laughed. "I'm not telling you how I beat you down to breakfast!" She smirked. "Nor am I!" Ally grinned.

Kellie rolled over in bed and when something was poured over her head, she bit her cheek as not to scream. She jumped out of bed soaked, she looked around and everyone was asleep. "Damn" she mumbled, running downstairs. She saw the twins grinning at her. "What did you wake me up so early for?!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at the two. "Quidditch, Wood told us to wake you up." Kellie groaned and went to get changed. She threw her hair into a ponytail and went back, broom in hand. The three went down to the Quidditch pitch. Where the entire team was waiting. "Why?" Kellie asked, they mounted brooms and flew up. "Because we're gonna train earlier, harder, longer." Kellie groaned loudly. "I mean why'd you send the twins to wake me up? Why'd you not let us have breakfast?!" Oliver laughed, "the twins had called it, to wake you up and I told ya earlier, harder, longer." Kellie glared at him. She hovered to Harry's height and whispered in his ear, "that's it, hexing him." Harry laughed and shook his head. "It'll be fun to watch." He said, Kellie smirked, "I can't wait." She cracked her nuckles and flew to the keeper post.

Aprils fools day was a big event for the trio, they had a reputation to uphold. Being the twins birthday, Kellie had spent the night in their dorms. They woke up early and by the end of the day, everyone had been pranked. "Ahh April fools day!" Kellie grinned, then she pulled two wrapped boxes, she'd gotten the boys a box of prank supplies, a mug inside there was a pouch of mini chocolate frogs, the map was Sirius' creation and had little marauders footprints that followed the trio around. She got George a pack of muggle cards and had knitted Fred some socks. "Molly showed me how to knit." Kellie admitted shyly, "I also handmade those cards, treat them carefully." The boys hugged her and gave her sloppy kisses on cheeks.

On Kellie's birthday the boys grouped together and bought a bracelet. It was silver and had three charms on it, one was a wolf, one a lion and one a crown. Fred handed her a small box. Kellie opened it, inside was a small map, "if you tap it, it becomes the marauders map." He explained, Kellie hugged hem both and planted delicate kisses on their cheeks. "I love it!" She whispered, rolling it in her fingers.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and before anyone knew it, it was summer. June fourth was a warm day, the sun cascaded down and most students were happily outside. Kellie lay on the soft perfumed grass, Fred sat down next to her and lifted her head onto his chest. "Wotcher ," Kellie mumbled. Fred smiled, she folded the page of her book over. He was absently playing with her hair, staring out onto the Black lake. They lay there for a few hours when suddenly George came running out. "It's HARRY AND RON AND HERMIONE!" He yelled, they instantly were up on their feet. "What?" Kellie asked. "THE PHILOSPHERS STONE! QUIRRELL! HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!" Fred suddenly sprinted to the castle, grabbing Kellie's hand so she ran after him. A few hours later the three got news Ron and Hermione were okay. The Quidditch cup had been cancelled, and Harry was safe. Professor Quirrell had been Voldemort? "Can this year get anymore messed up?" Kellie asked, as she left a packet of gummy bears for when Harry woke up. "Yes my dear Miss Lupin, it could." Kellie smiled at Dumbledore. "I was just going sir, I presume you want to be here when he wakes up?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Perceptive as always," Kellie smiled, she reached into her pocket. "Lemon drop?" She asked, Dumbledore smiled widely. Kellie laughed lightly. She passed him a small sweet and he popped it in his mouth. She ruffled Harry's hair lightly and smiled. "Good luck sir," and with that she left.

Kellie smiled at her dad, her hair was short for convenience, it was in a bob of red and gold. The messy hair reached just above her shoulders and she was ready to celebrate the end of term feast. Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully you heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead of get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." Cheers broke out and the noise became deafening.

Kellie looked down at her food glumly. She sighed and Ally looked equally upset. "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." He paused dramatically and cleared his throat. "Ahem," he said . "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes..." His eyes swivelled to the griffindor table. "First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award Gryffindor House fifty points. Second - to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points. Third - to Mr. Harry Potter," said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points." Cheers went up all around. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Kellie paused, this meant they won the house cup! "Which means," Kellie grinned at Ally," we need a little change of decorations!" They won! "We won, we've done it, we've won the house cup!" Ally cried, hugging Kellie tightly. Fred and George pulled both the girls into hugs. "Yes!" Kellie grinned, hugging Neville, then Harry, Ron and hugging Hermione tightly. "I told you" she whispered, Hermione laughed. "You were right." Hermione said, Kellie pretended to bow. "Why thank you!" Nothing could ruin the mood. Then the feast appeared out of no where. The next year couldn't be more messed up, or could it?

A/N enjoy!


	5. You're joking A basilisk?

A/N this has bits of the book and the film in this story and Teddy is adopted. Kellie knows this but loves him the same.

Disclaimer Kellie, Ally and sadly Cherry are mine..

Kellie rolled out of bed to the floor. She groaned and looked at the twins empty beds. She frowned and looked at the alarm, which was just blurs. She let out an aggravated noise and reached blindly for her black glasses, she slid them on to her face and tucked her short purple hair behind her ear. The clock read 6:30. She sighed knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep. Then she heard a bashing and loud voices noise, she froze and grabbed her birch wood wand. She ran downstairs, wand in hand. She saw Molly, Fred, George, Ron and _Harry?_ "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. "Oh Kellie dear, did you know anything about this?" Kellie looked at Molly surprised. "About what Mrs Weasley?" She frowned, her Amber eyes swivelling between the boys. "What did you three do?" She asked, hands on hips. Then she smiled at Harry and the pieces clicked. "You didn't!" She said, shocked. "You took the car?! Didn't you?!" Fred and George nodded sheepishly and Ron shuffled on his foot. "Honestly, you could have waited! We were coming to get Harry on Friday anyway! Or you could have brought me! I would have made sure you didn't get bloody killed!" Her hair was slowly turning red, then she stopped. She looked between the boys and burst into peels of laughter. "I'm-I'm- so-so-sorry- Mrs- W-W-Weasley.." She choked out, then she smiled. "It's just, they are safe. Idiots, yea, but safe. No muggles spotted them, right? I mean obviously it was wrong to take the car. But they are safe, that's all that matters." She gave Harry a hug and handed him a wrapped parcel. "Happy birthday! 'Mione was complaining on how you didn't have this so I went ahead and bought it." He opened it and inside was a book on Quidditch and a small set of Quidditch players that flew around. "This is from me and all the Weasleys, took us ages to find them." She grinned as Harry hugged her. "I never get birthday presents." He muttered. Mrs Weasley shook her head sadly. "Don't worry Harry, dear, we can celebrate with you." She said, Harry smiled and gave Mrs Weasley a hug.

They all sat around the table when the door opened and in came Arthur Weasley. "Morning Mr Wealsey." Kellie called our, making the bacon with her back to the door. "Morning Kellie," he sat down heavily in a chair. "How much?" Kellie asked, putting more bacon on. "Well I'm quite hungry, sausages?" Kellie smiled and piled some on a plate, she handed it to the tired old ministry worker. "Where's Molly?" He asked, Kellie sat all the other plates on the table. "Morning dad!" Percy yawned, looking through his messy hair. Kellie smirked to herself, "bacon Percy?" She asked, grinning. "Yes thank you Kellie." He said, sitting down. Molly came in with the twins, Ron and Harry. They all sat down and Kellie served up. "Kellie dear you didnt have to do that." Kellie smiled, she rolled her eyes. "Sit down Mrs Weasley, do you know when mum and dad are showing up?" Molly smiled as she kissed Arthur's. "Who are you?" Arthur asked Harry, shocked at the extra boy sat next to him. "I'm Harry," he said, Kellie shared a grin with the twins. "Merlins beard, Harry Potter!" Arthur said, shaking his hand. They started talking about Arthur's job. "I think I'd like to teach muggle studies at school. It's my favourite subject." Then Arthur made the mistake of asking about how he got there. She went off on a rant at Arthur, "really? How did it go?" He asked, his voice laced with excitement. Kellie snorted. Molly hit his head. "I mean- that was very wrong of you boys." Kellie laughed and sat down with the others. Fred poked her side. He did the mature thing of sticking his tongue out. She hit his arm. "Honestly, you two." Molly was smiling all the same. Kellie laughed and the door opened. "Wotcher everyone!" Kellie grinned gesturing to the four empty seats with plates full. "Wotcher mum, guess what those three did last night?!" Nymphadora looked between the three. "Something bad. Marauder worthy, Remus?" She asked, placing the sleeping twins in chairs. Kellie smiled, "they took a certain car out for a spin." She smirked, "I don't mind really but, without me!" She smirked, both the twins poked her side this time. She pulled a face at them and ate her breakfast.

When they went to Diagon alley they were met with the unfortunate news that Gilderoy Lockhart was the defense against the dark arts teacher. Yay. He'd pulled Harry for a photo before any of them could blink. They went back to the leaky cauldron, they were arguing over a singer. Fred and George smirked and dragged Kellie to the front. "She can sing one song but then we've got to go." "She is so-""amazing-""fantastic-""and gonna kill us later!" Kellie was pushed on the stage, she bit her bottom lip and then started singing her favourite song, better than nothing right?

"Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we could run away, if we could run away  
Run away from here

I got a bulletproof heart  
You got a hollow-point smile  
Me and your runaway scars  
Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile

Let's blow a hole in this town  
And do our talking with a laser beam  
Gunning out of this place in a bullet's embrace  
Then we'll do it again

How can they say?  
"Jenny could you come back home?"  
Cause everybody knows you don't  
Ever wanna come back  
Let me be the one to save you

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
When we could run away, when we could run away  
Run away from here

I'm shooting out of this room  
Because I sure don't like the company  
Stop your preaching right there  
Cause I really don't care  
And I'll do it again

So get me out of my head  
Cause it's getting kind of cramped you know  
Coming ready or not  
When the motor gets hot  
We can do it again

The papers say  
"Johnny won't you come back home?"  
Cause everybody knows you don't  
Want to give yourself up then tell the truth  
And God will save you

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we could run away, if we could run away  
Run away from here

And though I know how much you hate this  
Are you gonna be the one to save us  
From the black and hopeless feeling?  
Will you mean it when the end comes reeling?

Hold your heart into this darkness  
Will it ever be the light to shine you out  
Or fail and leave you stranded?  
I ain't gonna be the one left standing  
You ain't gonna be the one left standing  
We ain't gonna be the ones left standing

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
Is this our destiny?  
This world is after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we could run away,  
Run away, run away  
Run away from here

Yeah  
Away from here  
Away from here"

The normally busy and loud pub was silent when suddenly the whole crowd burst into applause. Kellie grinned and her hair was a light lilac. There were shouts of, "ANOTHER!" And screams of "GO KELLIE!" Kellie blushed in embarrassment, she saw her mum and dad nodding at her. "Another?" She asked, the crowd roared and Kellie noticed more people had appeared. "Okay,"

" _She paints her fingers with a close precision_

 _He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_  
 _And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

 _A lonely speaker in a conversation_  
 _Her words were swimming through his ears again_  
 _There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

 _Say what you mean_  
 _Tell me I'm right_  
 _And let the sun rain down on me_  
 _Give me a sign_  
 _I want to believe_

 _Whoa, Mona Lisa,_  
 _You're guaranteed to run this town_  
 _Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown_

 _He senses something, call it desperation  
Another gallon, another day  
And if she had the proper words to say,  
She would tell him  
But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

 _Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe_

 _Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown_

 _Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe_

 _Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown_

 _Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe_

 _There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for"_

Kellie walked off stage admidst the cheers. "So that was good?" She smiled, slightly sheepishly. "Good? THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT KELLIE!" Kellie turned round to see her best friend, she grinned and Ally gave her a massive hug. Kellie laughed. "Good to see you Ally!" Ally laughed, "well duh!" Kellie laughed.

Soon it was time to get back on the marvellous Hogwarts express. Kellie yawned and as soon as she sat down she fell asleep. She woke up an hour later and there were people in the compartment. "Honestly, I'm gonna call you loopy Luna Lovegood." Kellie smirked as her face had been hidden. "Leave her alone," Ginny snapped, "honestly you are just bullies." Kellie stood up, alerting all the girls of her presence, "is there a problem?" She asked, smirking slightly. "Oh uh.. Who are you?" Kellie looked at them all. "Kellie Lupin, I'm a fourth year, who happens to know some amazing hexes." The girls all scurried out. "Well hello, I'm Kellie, you must be Luna?" The blonde girl smiled and nodded. "Luna Lovegood," Kellie smiled, brushing her lilac hair out of her face, "Merlin, is that a flying car?!" Kellie asked, rushing to a window. "Ginny, I'm going to find Fred and George. I know who is in that car. I'm going to kill them." She left without another word. She ran through the corridor of the train only to run into Percy. "Hey! Have you seen Fred and George and the flying car?" Percy looked at Kellie for a second. Shocked, then he pushed her into a compartment. "So prank vic-" George is cut short when Percy entered. "Ron, Harry, bloody flying car! Where's 'Mione!" Kellie asked, pointing to the blue car outside the window, the three boys who were in the carriage before Percy and Kellie looked out the window. "Harry and Ron." Then the door opened again. "Oh Kellie, I was looking for you have you seen Harry and Ron?" Kellie nodded, "they flew the car. I'm going to send an owl to the school." Kellie sighed, she looked at Percy. "Can I borrow Hermes? I don't have my own owl." Percy nodded and Kellie wrote a short letter and sent it off.

When she eventually saw the boys she gave them a stern look, they sort of stared at her terrified then she gave them a hug. "Oh merlin, I can't even be mad. But I sent a letter to Sirius with my dads owl." They both laughed. "Sirius is probably laughing and Molly is about to kill you." Kellie laughed, Ginny came running to Ron next. "I thought you were going to be killed!" She squeaked, tears running down her face, she flung her arms round Ron. Sobbing, Kellie patted her back gently. "Ron, I'm going to take her upstairs and calm her down." She gently lead Ginny upstairs. She sat on Ginnys bead and let Ginny cry into her shoulder. "Oh... Kellie!" She sniffed. "I made a fool of myself in front of Harry!" Kellie rolled her eyes. "Just act like you don't like him Gin, get on with your life. Don't squeal, try not to blush and you'll be fine. Now why don't you calm down." Ginny nodded.

The next morning a howler came for Ron. "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." Kellie smirked, looking at the twins and then at Ginny who was trying to ignore the stares she was getting. "You heard her Ronald." Kellie smiled, nudging Ron. He went a bright shade of pink.

The first class the fourth year Gryffindors had was DADA with the new professor. The first lesson was a joke, it was a quiz on the new professor. Kellie didn't get any questions right, of course she and the twins made fun of him behind his back. "So I believe that one person preformed at the leaky cauldron, my when I went to get a drink I heard this particular person singing and she was good. So imagine my surprise when she's sat in this class." Kellie's hair went a bright yellow. "No, no, Merlin, no" she whispered. "Good? Kellie was brilliant." Kellie hid her face in her hands. She kicked George from where she was sat. "She was indeed Mr Weasley." Kellie sighed. "Sir? What does this have to do with defense against the dark arts?" Kellie asked. Her hair still a furious yellow. Then Lockhart got on with the lesson. Kellie left as quickly as she could, she took her seat in transfiguration.

The weeks passed slowly. At Hallowe'en the most mysterious thing happened. Filch's cat was petrified, it was most odd. Especially since Harry was blamed for it. Soon rumours spread that it was the monster of Slytherin and that Harry was the heir. The only people who made jokes out of it were the twins, Kellie and Ally. Lee, Kellie and the twins kept Ally as close as possible. Kellie, Fred and George were walking through the corridors with Harry and Ron. "Make way!" Yelled George, Kellie grinned. "Heir of Slytherin," Fred continued. "Seriously evil wizard coming through!" Kellie finished. Percy wasn't happy. "It's not a laughing matter!" Percy scolded, coldly. "Move out the way Percy" Fred said, "Harry's in a hurry," Kellie grinned. "Yeah, he's nipping off for tea with his fanged servant." Said George, chortling. Kellie highfived the twins and they walked down the halls.

Kellie stood washing her face in the mirror and Ally next to her, Ally smoothed down her hair, when she heard something. Then the pair saw two large yellow eyes and they froze. Fred and George were at a loss. They hadn't seen Kellie or Ally for an hour and class was starting. "Professor? I haven't seen Kellie or Ally since lunch and they're always early to lessons." George said, since the castle was on high alert a search immediately started. There they found the two girls. Petrified. George, Fred and Lee started to pull less pranks, they focused less in class, they visited the two girls everyday. Then, just when it couldn't get worse Ginny was taken into the chamber of secrets.

Kellie shivered and sat up with a jolt. "Miss Lupin! Why don't you go join in the end of term feast?!" Madam Pomfrey asked, Kellie slipped out of the bed and nodded awkwardly. "Thank you Poppy!" She grinned as she left she spotted Ally and the two walked down to the great hall and saw Fred and George. Kellie covered Fred's eyes and Ally covered George's. "Gues who!" The two smiled, when suddenly the twins jumped about a food in the air and hugged them. "Kellie! Ally!" Then came the end of term feast. "So what crazy shit have we missed out on?" Kellie asked as she tucked in. Then the whole Gryffindor table retold the story of how Harry defeated the basilisk. "I take it back," Kellie smirked as the story finished. "My life can get more messed up." She looked around her and grinned. "But, I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, Ally nodded and one of the twins wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Then they all toasted at the arrival of Kellie Lupin, Ally Mayst and Hermione Granger.

A/N read and review!


	6. Furry 'little' problems

A/N I cannot be bothered with the trios third year... So this is just a filler chapter... Lol. Two chapters in one night so don't except any for a little while longer lol!

Disclaimer I own Kellie. And Ally.

 **Fifth year went past quicker than I'd expected. After the whole 'We almost got Percy locked in a tomb' thing from the twins at the start of the year. OWLs were hard. But I think I did well, Dad resigned because people found out his 'furry little problem' not like I care. We won the Quidditch cup and I was still insanely in love with Fred Weasley. He didn't like me, or so I thought. But then after OWLs were over me, Ally, 'Mione and Ginny were sat in the common room.**

-flash back-

 _I was sat with a book in my hands. "So you like him," I looked up surprised at Ally, "what?" She rolled her striking blue eyes. "Fred!" My eyes widened and I looked around, he wasn't in the common room. Thank god. But 'Mione and Ginny had heard. "I knew you liked my brother!" Ginny squealed. I groaned. "You love him!" 'Mione teased, the girls kept teasing me until I stood up and slammed my book down. "Fine!" I yelled, "I'm in bloody love with Fred Weasley! The one guy who views me as a bloody sister! And I won't have a chance with." I could feel tears pouring out of my eyes and I could feel people staring at me. "THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!" I then left the common room and hid in a secret passage. I don't know how long I was there, but soon light flooded in. "Turkey?" I stifled a groan. Why him? "Please? I heard everything!" I actually groan this time. He found me and sat on the step I was sat on. I wiped my eyes and face. "You probably think I'm a total weirdo who has let something take over them." I muttered. He suddenly grinned, he then took my face in his hands and kissed me. When he pulled away he whispered, "nah, besides then I'd be a hypocrite. Because I love you too." I kissed him again_

-end of flash back-

 **Yup, we got together at that very moment. I told mum first, most definitely. Dad was fine with it and mum and Molly went crazy. Crazy. Mainly because Fred,** _I'm right here! _**You're not dead are you?** _I don't think we are dead?_ **Well. You can tell this story then Freddie!** _Fine by me, your dad freaked though. _

-flash back-

I smirked as we got off the train, Kellie was nibbling on her lip. Which she only did when she was nervous, I'd told my dad but mum would freak out. So me being me, kissed her on the lips. She gasped a little bit and kissed back. Whenever I kiss her, mind how cliché this sounds, I feel so many fireworks. We pulled apart and we were met with several grins. Ally and George looked at us opened mouthed. Ginny looked as if she was going to explode. Nymphadora looked proud, Professor Lupin looked like he wanted to kill me. So did Harry, and Ron, Hermione gave me a knowing smirk, dad looked happy and mum gave us a massive hug. She kept muttering things and Kellie looked shocked. "Hmm well. Now you've stopped eating my daughters face. I think we should get back." Kellie's hair went as pink as she was. I smirked. "Right you are," mum was grinning. "They'll be planning the wedding next." Kellie mumbled, I laughed and interlocked our hands. Remus Lupin smiled at me. Then nodded once. I kissed Kellie's cheek, "oh and you all owe me." She smirked, her hair going back to lilac. "I think you'll find I won the bets." She smirked and dragged me ahead so we left them to wonder how she'd won. 

-end of flash back-

 **That was funny! Oh the faces we got, then Vernon and Petunia, that was funny. They obviously hated PDA. So now I'll move onto 6th year. Boom. Oh and our OWL results.** _Must you? Mine didn't really matter._ **Mine did! I really wanted to be a professor and was quite happy when I did get professor!** _I do miss you._ **I come back evey night as soon as classes are over! _Yeah._ Oh and to top it all off James and Lily are alive and have taken Harry back into their care. My life is bloody fucked up. **_Yeah, it's quite funny._ **Shut it Fred.**


	7. You can't be serious?

A/N I was writing this and I realised. Cedric, we meet him at a portkey, we say goodbye at a portkey. I open at the close! I was like... 😱😭😭 then I died 😵 I'm writing from my grave.

disclaimer I don't own it only Kellie and Ally, sadly...

Kellie looked out the kitchen window with her piping hot tea warming her hands. She was staying at Sirius' house with James, Lily, Hope, Lyall, Sirius, her mum and dad and Aria, Sirius's wife. She was waiting for her OWL results, desperate to see if she'd passed. "Y'know staring out the window won't make the owl come any faster." Kellie turned round to see her mum leaning against the counter. "Mum how did you and dad get together?" Kellie asked, she took a sip of her tea and looked curiously at her. Nymphadora laughed. "James and Sirius pushed him, literally pushed him into me. We kissed and he admitted he loved me. We've been together ever since." Kellie smiled at the dreamy face her mum was pulling. "How'd you know if he's the one?" Kellie asked, her mum smiled. "You just do." Kellie smiled widely. "I think Fred's the one." She stated, Nymphadora pulled Kellie into a hug and kissed the girls lilac hair. "My little girl is growing up! Here are her owl results as well." Nymphadora grinned as the young witch took the letter from the owl. "Dad, my OWL results are here!" Kellie called through the silent house, suddenly a stag and two dogs dog came running into the kitchen. "Mental gits" Kellie muttered, shaking her head as Lily and Remus came padding in as well. "They are indeed Kellie, well go on open the letter." Remus smiled at his grinning daughter, he wrapped an arm around Nymphadoras waist as Kellie eagerly opened the letter, she cleared her throat

 **"ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS RESULTS:**

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

 **KELLIE NYMPHADORA LUPIN HAS ACHIEVED:**

 _Astronomy: O_

 _Ancient Runes: E_

 _Care Of Magical Creatures: E_

 _Charms: O_

 _Defense Against The Dark Arts: O_

 _Divination: T_

 _Herbology: O_

 _History Of Magic: P_

 _Muggle Studies: O_

 _Potions: O_

 _Transfiguration: O"_

Kellie looked up at her parents and wrapped her arms around them both. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! I'm all set to become a Hogwarts professor and- oh what's this?" She picked up the piece of parchment, "Dear miss Lupin, congratulations on your OWL results, we are happy to say that we would like you to become an Animagus, we have also registered James Potter, Sirius Black, Aisha Lupin as Animagus Please respond soon. Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic." Kellie looked at the deer and the dog in shock. "HELL YES!" She yelled, then she reread the letter. "Who's Aisha Lupin?" She asked, the ash coloured dog changed back. "My names not Aria Smalling. I suppose it's not Aisha Lupin either." She patted Padfoots head. "My name was changed for protection. I guess we should talk to Dumbledore. Because as far as anyone else knows. I'm dead. I've had a glamour on me and I'm dead."

"I'm flooing to the burrow!" And then she left. "Good morning!" She grinned as she came in. "Kellie dear! Did you get your owl results?" Kellie grinned, "I did Mrs Weasley and the Minster of magic wants me to become an animagus!" Molly wrapped Kellie in a hug. "That's wonderful my dear!" She smiled, Kellie grinned. "So where are the twins?" She asked, "asleep," Molly said, Kellie grinned. "I shall wake them up." She smirked, evilly as she went into the boys room. "WAKE UP!" She yelled as she jumped on both their beds. They shot up in shock. "OWL RESULTS!" Kellie yelled, the boys stared at her and then their door opened again. "Well someone's happy." Kellie looked up in shock to see the oldest Weasley. "Bill! I thought you weren't coming back for another week?" She yelled, she hugged him and then turned to the twins. "I got an eight O's and dear Cornelius Fudge wants me to become an Animagus!" Fred smiled as he sat up. "Well done, now why are you here?" Kellie smirked. "Because I am, duh, now come on your OWL results are downstairs. Bill can you help me get them out of bed?" Kellie smirked, Bill got where she was going and the twins found themselves soaked. "Kellie!" Ginny yelled, she hugged the older girl. "Hey Ginny, guess what!? I'm going to become an Animagus and I'm set to become a muggle studies professor like I want to!" Kellie almost sang. "Well done Kellie. Although the ministry is far more respectable." Percy said, Kellie rolled her eyes. "Like I wanna be a pompous prat." She muttered under her breath. "Well done my brilliant girlfriend," Kellie smirked as Fred slung his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Woah woah woah, did this happen when Bill and I were away?!" Kellie grinned at the second oldest before giving him a hug. "Well yes. Obviously." Kellie smirked, she laughed and then the twins hugged her. They were both soaking wet. "Gerroff!" Kellie cried as they hugged her tighter.

When she got home she was soaked and grinning. "Kellie, why? You know what, I've given up asking." Kellie sighed, she sat at the kitchen island. "Fred and George, they weren't getting out of bed and the Bill poured water on them so Charlie and the twins got their own back, I need to respond to the minister." She jumped up and wrote a hasty response. Then she sat back down. Suddenly Sirius apparated next to her. She screamed and her chair pushed backwards, thinking quickly Remus grabbed the barstool and righted it. "WHAT ON EARTH! Thanks dad!" Sirius just laughed. Then James apparated. "Honestly, you two torture me!" Kellie declared dramatically. "Here is a gift for your outstanding OWL report, can't say I did that well myself." Kellie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Thank you, but you didn't need to get me anything. Besides, the NEWTs are going to be harder. I plan on taking all nine of my OWLs as NEWT subjects." The three remaining marauders stared at her open mouthed. "Y'know," commented Kellie, as she took a sip of earl grey. "If you leave your mouth open, you'll catch flies." She smirked as James handed her a package. "Thank you," she said, she started to carefully peel away the wrapping. Lily or Remus must have wrapped it because it was extremely neat. "We all put some money together and charmed it a little. It'll now work around magic and has it's own-" Kellie hugged all three of them."I LOVE IT! We've been studying these in class. Thank you so much!" The noise woke the normally peaceful twins. "What's Kellie shouting about?" Lyall asked, Hope frowned. "Something good Ly," she pointed out.

Kellie groaned as she lay on her makeshift bed at the burrow. "Will you two shut up?!" She asked, loudly. "No, Kellie, this is serious stuff!" Kellie glared at the twins as she got up, "I'm going to go see James and Sirius, cos' they're less annoying and I can hear them from up here." She went downstairs and got herself some orange juice, "Kellie finally, tell James that Bulgaria are going to win the Quddich cup." Ahh, the famous Quidditch cup. Kellie looked at her dads two best friends. "I've been brought up not to tell lies." She took a sip of her drink and smirked. "See she, like her amazing godfather is supporting Ireland!" James high fived her and grinned, Harry had to live with the Dursleys for the time being but James and Lily were thrilled he was going to live with them in the holidays from two years so they could sort the blood bonds. "I'm supporting Ireland, just Bulgaria is a better team!" Kellie rolled her eyes. She patted Sirius back as she passed him. "Prongs, that's it! He's gone mental." James laughed as Sirius glared at her. "Everyone, we are going to get Harry!" Arthur called, Kellie grinned. "I'll go first!" Kellie yelled, she took some floo powder and walked into the fire. "Four Privet drive!" She yelled and suddenly she was in a dark space, then Mr Weasley, then Fred, then James, then George, then Ron. "I don't think this is where we're meant to be." Fred said, Kellie groaned. "You think?" She asked, her voice muffled as she was pushed against a wall. "Ha ha, my sarcastic little goddaughter!" James said, Kellie let out an aggravated noise, "I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Then she realised Harry was on the other side and Mr Weasley was talking to him. They were suddenly blasted out. "Wotcher Harry!" Kellie smiled, she stood up and promptly hit the back of James' head. "Hey Kellie how was your summer?" Kellie smirked, "it was good, Teddy married Victore, she's Arthur's brothers daughter. I got my OWL results." Kellie shrugged. Harry hugged his dad and then Kellie. Mr Weasley was making brave stabs at conversation with the Dursleys and James was grinning. "So Vernon, this is the last time you'll see Harry. Till next year," he added bitterly. Fred and George collected his stuff and then Fred 'accidentally' dropped some ton-tounge toffees, he scrambled to pick them up and left one, winking at Kellie when he and George went to the fire, with Harry's stuff. Next went James, then Ron and just before Kellie was about to leave there was a loud choking noise. Kellie whipped round and saw Dudleys tounge grow tremendously. Kellie bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. Mr Weasley was panicking and yelled at Kellie and Harry to leave when Mr Dursley started throwing ornaments.

Kellie floo'ed to the burrow, she suddenly burst into laughter as she fell into the room. "It-oh- it worked!" She laughed, tears in her eyes from laughing so much. "Oh god!" She laughed, Fred and George looked at each other and joined her. She laughed as Fred helped her up off the floor. "What worked?" Sirius and James asked. Kellie's eyes sparkled slightly. "The ton-tounge toffees." Kellie grinned. "They are classified." Fred continued. The tiny kitchen roared with laughter. Harry came through, Charlie introduced himself, it was at this point Kellie noticed a large burn on his arm. "Norwegian ridgeback." She stated, everyone looked at her in surprise. "What?" Bill asked, she pointed at Charlie's burn. "You got it from a Norwegian ridgeback." Charlie stared at her in amazement. "How did you? What?" He shook it off, then Bill introduced himself. Then Mr Weasley apparated back. "I'll go hide them." Kellie whispered to George, he nodded once and Kellie left as soon as Mrs Weasley came in. "So what did you get for your OWL results?" Harry asked her, she smiled. "Nine OWLs. The boys got three OWLs each. I mean their results don't matter much. They aren't going to use them." She grinned and winked. "Ron, I'm taking refuge in your room with some more ton-tounge toffees!" She swooped into the room that the three of them shared and grabbed all the small packages she could carry. Then she followed the trio. She slipped her new beats earplugs into her ears and turned the music on her phone on. "Oh and whatever you do don't mention 'abroad' to Percy." Kellie shuddered a bit. Before stashing the sweets away.

Kellie snored softly as she turned over. "Kellie," she groaned and rolled over again. "Turkey, Quidditch cup, wake up." Kellie opened one eye and found herself looking into Fred's eyes. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow, "fuck off," she mumbled, her voice muffled more by the pillow. "Ha, hear that Georgie? She's annoyed." Kellie rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "Idiots!" She mumbled as she got out of bed, she grabbed her grey high waisted shorts, belt, Ireland top and underwear. She hurried into the bathroom and got changed. She threw her green converse on and hopped downstairs. "Wow you're up and ready. How is she so prepared?" Kellie sighed, she grabbed some cereal and poured it in a bowl. "No, it's too early. I'm up. Let's leave it at that." She sat down and flicked Ron in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?" Kellie smirked. "You were falling asleep in your breakfast," she shrugged and then the others came downstairs. "I can't believe Sirius gets to sleep in," James mumbled. "Yeah so do Bill, Charlie and Percy." George yawned. "Eat up quickly, you're walking to the portkey." Groans were exchanged at Mrs Weasley's words. They were soon getting out the door. Kellie had her backpack slung over one shoulder, her hair was Irish green and she was grinning broadly. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist. She was arguing with Ron and Harry. "No way Bulgaria are gonna win!" Harry said, shaking his head. "No, the Irish! Krum is a good seeker. But the Irish have the best chasers!" She defended. "Oi, uncle James, tell Harry that Ireland are going to win! He's supposed to be supporting them as well!" James spun around from ahead of them. "Bulgaria? Win?" He scoffed, "you're almost as bad as Sirius." Kellie grinned, "boom." Then she grabbed Fred's hand and ran up the rest of the hill. "When," she puffed out, "we get back. We three are rolling down this hill." Kellie stated. Looking between the twins. They laughed and nodded. She smirked as she sat down, looking at the others who were still at the bottom.

When the rest finally got up Arthur smiled and looked at his watch. "Ten minutes to spare, now we just need to find the portkey." Arthur took off his glasses and wiped them. "Over here Arthur!" A voice yelled, they looked round and saw two tall silhouettes contrasting with the sky that was slowly fading into dawn. "Amos!" Arthur yelled, he smiled as he walked over to the two, the others followed. "This is Amos Diggory, he works for the department for the regulation and control of Magical Creatures. You all know his son Cedric?" Cedric Diggory was a handsome hufflepuff of around the age of seventeen. "Hi," he said, everyone said 'hi' back except the twins. Who nodded once, still mad about hufflepuff beating them in the first game of the season. "They all yours Arthur?" Amos asked, looking at the crowd and James. "Oh no, no only the redheads." Arthur chuckled. "Fred, George, Ron, Ginny." He pointed to each. "This is Hermione Granger, friend of Ron's, James and Harry P-" Arthur couldn't finish as Amos grinned and started to bounce on the spot. "My merlin! Harry Potter, Ceds told me about you! Told us all about playing you, I told him, 'Ced, that'll be one to tell your grandkids, you beat Harry Potter at Quidditch!'" Kellie and the twins scowled. "They only beat us by ten points, and it wasn't Harry's fault. It was the dementors!" Kellie said, she maintained the green shade in her hair. "Oh this is Kellie Lupin. The twins friend and Fred's girlfriend." Kellie smiled a little and edged closer to Fred. "Ahh, so this was the girl that you asked out! She's lowered her standards if you ask me!" Kellie's hair went red. "Excuse me? Lowered my standards?!" She snapped. Cedric wasn't looking at anyone just staring at the ground. "I have bloody well not. Thank you very much Mr Diggory! Besides. No one asked you!" She looked ready to kill, she was about to lunge at him when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and Fred had her more forcefully. She glared at Amos. They all touched the portkey and left.

Kellie groaned. She slowly swayed to her feet before throwing up in a bush. "Turkey? Are you alright?" Fred asked gently rubbing her back. "Fine," Kellie groaned, she then promptly threw up again. Fred helped her up. "I hate travelling by portkey," she whimpered, looking deathly pale. "Oh dear, Kellie are you alright?" Kellie sighed a little. "I think I'm," she gagged and threw up in the nearby bushes. "I'm okay now." Kellie said, wiping her mouth. "We have to go back that way!" She whined, Fred chuckled and kissed her cheek. "We'll see you Arthur!" Amos said cheerfully. Kellie shook her head. "I hope not." She muttered to Fred, they walked through the campsite. Kellie mumbling things like, 'lowered my standards,' and an occasional, 'hmph,' Fred smirked. "You okay, Kellie, love?" Kellie looked up in shock. "No. I mean how dare he. I haven't lowered my standards! If anything I've raised them!" Fred laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'd kiss you properly but, you just threw up." Kellie laughed and grinned. "Yeah, I need to brush my teeth. Sick is awful." She shivered slightly.

They were soon set up and George and Fred decided to place some bets. Of all their money. Kellie rolled her eyes and then bought the three of them large green hats. They walked back and saw everyone wearing some sort of green. They were soon leaving to see the cup. The intense game ended with Krum catching the snitch but Ireland winning. "Yes!" Kellie screamed, as other fans celebrated. She punched the air and jumped up in her seat. "I told ya Sirius!" She yelled, pointing at the taller man. "Told ya Ireland was better. I wanna be like their keeper someday!" She said, eyes glowing. "You are a better keeper Kellie." George said. "Listen to your boyfriend." James said, Kellie put her hands on her hip, eyebrow raised. "That's George, prongs." James and Sirius looked at the three of them. "How do you tell them apart." Kellie looked between the two, they nodded and she turned back to James. "Magic," the three stated, before bursting into peels of laughter.

After a round of teasing Ron for his obsession with Victor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker. They passed round butter beer and toasted to Ireland winning. "I'm going to get something from our tent," Kellie announced, she stood up and left. Before returning when the habitants inside laughed and said, "sounds like the Irish are getting their pride on," Kellie grabbed Ginny's hand, she grabbed her backpack and rushed to the others. "It's not the Irish, we've got to go, come on!" She urged they stood up and the adults said they would fight. "Come on, we've got to go. Into the woods!" She passed Ginny to George as they ran ahead, then she tripped. When she realised where she was death eaters were surrounding her. She bit her lip, then reached into her back pocket. "A metamorphmegus. The dark lord would be most pleased. He'd like a spy." Kellie glared at them. "As if I'd become a death eater you vile scum!" She spat at their feet and one raised his wand, " _Crucio!_ " Kellie gasped in pain. They seemed to keep it on her till she screamed out, " _Protego!_ " They were all pushed back, Kellie got up shakily and ran. She ran into the forest, stumbling on the high roots and getting scratched on the low hanging branches, she suddenly bashed into someone. Her wand was up by his face in a moment. Her hand shook wildly. "Kellie?" It was James. "How-w do-o-o I-I-I k-k-know I-I-I-it's you?" She questioned, James took one look at her and shook his head sadly. "I work at the ministry and you once caught me calling Lily, my Lilypad." His voice lowered and Kellie laughed. She hugged him tightly, then Sirius and Arthur. She turned to the ministry workers. "It is death eaters," she stated. She looked older than she was, blood was running down her neck. "They-they used the Cruciatus curse o-o-on me." She was in tears and collapsed into James as she broke down. "Impossible!" Someone spat, Kellie sniffed and looked at Barty Crouch. "Is it really?" She questioned. Her eyes wide and her hair mousy brown. "Is it?" Everyone looked between the two. "Do you know where everyone else is?" She asked, growing worried. "I'm so glad I gave Ginny to George!" She exclaimed, her hair turned a blue shade. "I could never forgive myself if she was hurt!" When the group of three in question appeared. "Kellie!" Fred ran to her and hugged her tightly, he suddenly smashed his lips onto her's. Kellie didn't protest as her arms wrapped around his neck. A cough brought them back into the present and Kellie launched onto Ginny, then George. Then she hugged Fred again. "Death eaters," she whispered, looking pale, "they used the Cruciatus curse on me." Fred wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.


	8. AN

Hey! I have been so busy and I got writers block and a lot of other shit reason why I haven't been completing the story. So I'm totally re doing it! This story is going to be called 'Lions heart,' it should be up in a few days I'm not sure. Maybe tonight... Maybe.. So read that if you like this story. Sorry for not updating!

Tilly X


End file.
